


The Lost Oracle

by Aliceee5936



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Dad!Cor, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Prompto, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, oracle!Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceee5936/pseuds/Aliceee5936
Summary: Prompto Leonis is the adopted son of Cor, also known as The Marshall and The Immortal.Prompto lives a pretty normal life, he hangs out with his best friend Noctis on most days, just being a regular teenager.But what happens when Prompto turns out to be the missing Prince and Oracle of Tenebrae.No one knows of Prompto's past and who he really is, except one man who goes by the name of Ardyn.





	1. Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long!  
> This is going to be a slow story, so its going to be a good amount of chapters before prompto even finds out he's the oracle.  
> I've got the first 10 chapters planned out so far so I have some sort of idea of where i want the story to go. But i feel like this is going to be a long one!
> 
> I'm not the best at writing but I hope you can enjoy the first chapter anyways!
> 
> Also this first chapter is quite jumpy (as in time and whats happening) the other chapters won't be like this so just bare with me!

The day was October 25th and it seemed everyone in Tenebrae was waiting for an announcement from the royal family. Rumours had started to spread earlier that day stating the Queen Sylva had gone into labour with her second child. Although it was yet to be confirmed, everyone was in high hopes for some positive news. It was unknown to the citizens whether the Queen was to have a boy or a girl, or whether this child would be the next oracle. Queen Sylva’s first son, Prince Ravus, had not been chosen to be the next oracle, therefore everyone was hoping for her next child to inherit the line of the oracle. 

In the late afternoon, the announcement was made. The Queen had given birth to a son, who was in fact, going to be the next oracle. The kingdom was overjoyed.

* * *

Queen Sylva sat in her bed with her newly born child, just hours old, in her arms humming to him as he slept. There was a quiet knock at the door before it opened showing Ravus shyly waiting to be called in by his mother.  
“Come in Ravus, it’s okay, no need to be nervous” Queen Sylva spoke out to Ravus as he started to walk towards his mother. Ravus was eight years old and was very excited when he found out he was going to have a younger brother or sister. He had become quite impatient over the course of nine months waiting for his sibling. But now that his new brother is here he can’t help but feel slightly nervous and uneasy around him.Queen Sylva patted the empty space on her bed and Ravus climbed up getting closer to his mother whilst looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.  
“Meet your new brother Ravus. You can touch him but be careful, okay?” Ravus looked at his mother with a nod then looked back to his brother. Slowly, Ravus lifted his hand up to touch the tiny fingers of his brother. As soon as his finger made contact with the little hand, it grasped onto his finger with a gentle squeeze. Ravus broke out into a huge grin and then looked to his mother.  
“Mother look! He’s holding my hand! He likes me!” Ravus exclaims to his mother, eyes full of excitement. Queen Sylva looks down at Ravus with a soft smile and kisses him on the forehead.  
“What is his name?” Ravus asked after a moment of silence. The Queen looked down at the baby boy in her arms and with a smile she replies softly to Ravus.

“Lucas. His name is Lucas”.

* * *

King Regis Lucis Caelum was sat in the royal nursey with his one month old son, Prince Noctis. He hasn’t had much time to spend with his son this past week so every break he has in-between meetings he spends in the nursery. Noctis was currently sleeping in Regis’ arms while his royal nanny gets his next bottle ready.  
“Every time I see you my son, you are always sleeping. Wish I was that lucky”, Regis mumbles in a hushed tone with a small chuckle. A knock at the door brought the kings attention away from his son as he called out “Enter”. In walked Sir Scientia, the uncle to Noctis’ future advisor Ignis. With a quick bow to the king, Sir Scientia read from a piece of paper in his hand.  
“Your Majesty, I have news from Tenebrae. Queen Sylva has given birth to a son whom she has called Lucas.” King Regis smiled at the news, “oh that’s wonderful to hear, make sure to send our congratulations to the Queen”.  
“Of course, Your Majesty. Also, this boy, umm, Prince Lucas has been announced as the next Oracle after his mother, the Queen”.  
“Wonderful. Thank you, Scientia,” Regis replied with a smile and nod. Sir Scientia bowed once more before taking his leave closing the doors behind him. Noctis’ nanny walks back over to the King with a bottle in hand.  
“Will you be feeding his highness today your majesty?”  
“Not today unfortunately, I must return to my office for a small meeting” Regis says sadly as he passes Noctis over to the nanny. Regis stands up and puts a hand on Noctis’ forehead before turning and walking towards the doors.  
“Thank you, Anna, I’ll be back later to visit Noctis again” The king says to the nanny before leaving the room.

* * *

 King Regis was in his office with his Shield, Clarus Amicitia, and Marshall, Cor Leonis.

“I received news today that Queen Sylva has given birth to a boy whom has been named the next oracle” Regis stated during a moment of silence between the three of them. Clarus looked up and grinned at the king, “that is excellent news. What has she decided to call the child?” Cor peaked up at the question, curious to know the name of the next oracle. “I believe the name was Lucas,” Regis answered. After a minute of silence Cor suddenly says,  
“Well, long live His Royal Highness Prince Lucas of Tenebrae” making the other two look at him as he continued to read whatever report he was looking at.  
“Indeed” Regis agreed. After that they all got back to their work and continued on with their work day.

* * *

 3 Months later…

News had broken out across Tenebrae. Prince Lucas has gone missing. The 3-month-old baby was nowhere to be found in his nursery, the only evidence of a struggle taking place is his two guards and royal nanny lying unconscious on the nursery floor. Queen Sylva was hysterical at this point, worrying about her missing child. She has sent many guards to protect Ravus to make sure that he is well protected. Hundreds of guards had been sent out to search the country for the missing child and his kidnapper.

After hours of searching, Queen Sylva was pacing the room where her throne was located. She couldn’t think straight, her child was gone, someone has her child. Lucas was only 3 months old and was starting to show his personality. His eyes were a mix of both blue and violet, and it seemed like a freckle or two were starting to show on his cheeks. She started sobbing again, although she wasn’t sure if she had actually stopped crying since the news. All she could do was hope her son was found.

* * *

 It had been a week since Prince Lucas went missing and Queen Sylva was under a state of desperation at this point. No trace had been found of her son, it was like he disappeared into thin air. She had hardly seen Ravus since Lucas went missing, her mind too focused on the search for her son. She also didn’t want Ravus to see her so broke down and not put together. Ravus was not aware that his brother had gone missing and just thought he was under a week of tutoring.

Queen Sylva was thinking of possibilities where her son could be when there was a knock on the door. Hoping for news on her son, she opens the door and in walks one of the higher guards. “Your Majesty, I have news…news from Niflheim” the guard announces as he bows to the Queen. “News from Niflheim? This hardly seems an appropriate time!” the Queen exclaims. “The news regards the Prince, Your Majesty” the guard continues. News from Niflheim? Maybe they have found her son! The Queen was starting to get her hopes up when suddenly they were broken with what the guard said.  
“I’m sorry Your Majesty, Niflheim has confirmed that they had Prince Lucas, they sent an assassin to take him as leverage against Tenebrae. However, they announced that Prince Lucas has passed whilst in their hands…” Queen Sylva stopped listening at that point, she fell to the floor screaming for the loss of her child. How could someone take a child and kill them?! How!?  
There were hands on her back and shoulder and she looked up to see Gentiana looking down at her with a tear running down her cheek, Gentiana then brought her in for a tight embrace. The Queens world as she knew it was no more.

* * *

News had spread to the other kingdoms announcing the death of the baby Oracle. Everyone was in shock that Niflheim could do something so cruel and evil. If the Empires intentions were to be feared, it didn’t work. All this situation gained them was hatred and a large amount of people demanding revenge and justice for the young Prince. The day that King Regis was informed of the death of the child was on one of his few days off.

The King was in the Citadel gardens with Noctis sat on his lap. His son was now 5 months old and was just about able to sit up on his own with little support. He was growing so fast and had a strong personality. It was clear that his son was very fond of sleep as the first month of his life he was normally asleep unless he was being fed. It was a cold day so they decided to sit in the enclosed area of the garden to block out the cold, however the sun was high and bright in the sky causing a bright glow on all the plants and water. Regis was appreciating the view when Cor walked in with a emotionless face. Cor never showed emotion, he was very good at hiding his feelings, but Regis knew when something was wrong, and today was no exception, he knew Cor was about to bring bad news.  
“Your Majesty, remember how it was announced about a week ago that Prince Lucas of Tenebrae had gone missing?” Cor said in a low tone, the King just nodded and braced himself for whatever was to come.  
“Well Niflheim has claimed that they were responsible for the child’s kidnapping.”  _Oh, that wasn’t too bad_ Regis thought to himself.  
“So the Queen knows where her son is?” Regis asked.  
“Well, the Empire also stated that the Prince had died whilst they had him…the next oracle is no more.” Regis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Empire had stolen and killed a child not much younger than his own. His hold on Noctis subconsciously tightened which Noctis noticed as he started squirming, but Regis didn’t let go.  
“How? How could someone murder a child? What have they gained from this? Other than full hatred from other countries. The poor child. Queen Sylva must be heartbroken” Regis expressed sadly looking towards Cor.  
“I don’t know what to say Your Majesty, other than the Empire may find themselves at war now with Tenebrae. Whether that is what they wanted, I don’t know, but we must prepare ourselves in the event that the war is brought to Lucis” Regis nodded at this. It is possible that Tenebrae will declare war and expect Lucis to aid them. They could only wait and see what happens.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cor practically ran over to the movement and looked down into the glass cage. There staring back at him was a blond-haired toddler, who looked around the same age as the Prince, maybe younger. This child looked at Cor with big scared eyes and a pout on his lips. Before Cor knew what he was doing he smashed the lock on the cage and picked the child up holding him close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how well-received this fic idea is! I can't wait to fully get into the story! 
> 
> Just a quick warning!!! There is a scene where Cor finds dead children which obviously can be a hard topic to read. It's nothing graphic, just letting you all know it's there!

(9 months later)

Cor was currently walking around one of the Magitek bases in Niflheim. Himself and a handful of other Crownsguard members had been sent to the many bases in Niflheim to investigate and find out any information and any future plans. He had received word from the other Crownsguard members stating that they have finished their investigations and was retreating back to Lucis. The guards were all travelling separately as travelling in a group would draw more attention to them. Each guard had been given their own base and Cor’s was in the heart of Gralea.

Cor was carefully walking round corners on his way out of the base. That is until he sees a room he must have missed on his first time down this corridor. As he walked towards the door he noticed a keycard was needed to gain entry to the room. Luckily, he had the mind to steal a keycard as soon as he saw one lying around. Cor swiped the card and the doors opens. He quietly walked in, scanning the environment for possible MTs or workers. The room he was in was dark and cold, not as cold as it was outside but enough for someone to notice the chill in their bones. At first it looked like an empty room but when Cor walked further in the automatic lights turned on and what he found was horrifying. The room was full of toddlers, all looking between the ages of 1-3 years.

“Oh Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Cor said to himself. He didn’t know what to do. Cor always knew what to do in any situation, he always had a plan, but being faced with about 50 toddlers who all seemed to be sleeping was crazy to him. He started walking towards the first group of children, they were so still, a little too still Cor thought to himself. He looked at the next group of children and they were the same. That’s when it hit him. All these children were dead. None of their chests were rising or falling. Spinning around looking at them all, Cor was starting to have trouble breathing. This has never happened to him before, he is always calm and composed. He takes a few steady breaths and decides to look further into the room.

He finds a desk with a large amount of paperwork on it. Skimming through the reports he finds out that all these children had been infected with daemon blood as an experiment to see if their bodies would survive the infected blood. Looking around once more, Cor didn’t want to think about how much pain these children must have been in, how scared they must have been. Shaking his head, he grabbed the reports and stuffed them in the backpack his was carrying and started making his way out the door. Well he was until something caught his eye. Movement. Cor stopped dead in his tracks and spun his head around so quickly his neck clicked, but that’s when he saw it, a little hand moving. Cor practically ran over to the movement and looked down into the glass cage. There staring back at him was a blond-haired toddler, who looked around the same age as the Prince, maybe younger. This child looked at Cor with big scared eyes with a pout on his lips. Before Cor knew what he was doing he smashed the lock on the cage and picked the child up holding him close. Cor knew he had to act quickly before anyone walked by. He ran around the room several times checking for any more children who may have survived. After finding none he unzipped his coat and placed the child inside and zipped him in, giving him a little protection from the cold. As soon as Cor zipped his coat up a red light went off in the room with an alarm blaring out.

“Shit, we gotta go. Hold on”

* * *

Several hours later after running out of the base and sneaking through Gralea undetected, Cor managed to find a haven to rest for the night. The child in his jacket had long fallen asleep and was yet to make a single sound. Even when the alarms in the base went off the child didn’t seem bothered. Cor thought he was probably use to it. Climbing up the rocks he realised he didn’t have a tent or even a sleeping bag.  
“For Six’s sake! Nothing is going my way!” Cor exclaimed under his breath careful not to wake the child. He was about to start walking again when his phone rang. After all the commotion he forgot to let his team know where he was and what was happening. Quickly grabbing his phone, he sat on a rock on the heaven and answered the call.  
“Yeah?” Cor answered.  
“Marshall? Where have you been!? We haven’t heard from you in hours! All of us have made it back to the Lucis borders now, where are you?” Monica questioned, he could hear the worry in her voice and Cor suddenly had a pang of guilt hit him for making his team worry but it was soon gone when he realised he needed to get this child somewhere safe.  
“Monica somethings happened. I got out the base, obtained a load of information…but I also happen to have a child with me…”  
“What? A child?” Monica replied confused. Cor couldn’t blame her, this was a crazy situation.  
“I found him, I couldn’t leave him. Monica, he was surrounded by dead children! He was the only survivor! I don’t think I can travel with him though, I have no equipment for either of us.” There was silence for the first 30 seconds, then Monica took a deep breath and released it.  
“Okay Marshall, if you tell me where you are I can get a team out to pick you up in one of our aircrafts. We’re going to have to meet somewhere discreet though, can’t have people noticing a Lucian aircraft.”  
“I’m on the outskirts on Gralea, around East I believe, I can make it further out into a clearing for landing.” Cor replied as he stood up, careful not to disturb the still sleeping child.  
“We’re on our way.” Monica said as she hung up. Cor put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at the child. he place a hand on his hair and whispered “I’m taking you somewhere safe” and starts to walk East.

* * *

Around 2 hours later Cor and the child were in the warmth of the Lucian aircraft. Monica was bringing blankets over for the child to be wrapped in.

“You know Marshall, when you said child I was expecting a 5-year-old, not someone who is practically still a baby. He looks younger than His Highness” Monica said whilst kneeling down to wrap the blanket around the blond boy. The child was just starting to wake up for the first time since leaving the base. Cor just nodded his head towards Monica, too tired to make conversation. Monica understood and walked away to get the Marshall a hot drink. This was the first time Cor was able to have a good look at the child now in his arms. The blond boy had freckles dotted around his nose and cheeks, not many of them but a good few. With some sunlight Cor thinks more will pop up on the young boys face. Once the child had his eyes open Cor could see that they were blue with a hint of violet swirling around. He couldn’t deny it; this child was adorable. Cor was never much of a baby person but something about this child made him feel the need to protect him. Cor thought the idea was crazy, he’s only had the child for less than 12 hours and he already felt attached.  
“ _This is going to be a problem. Can’t become attached to a child…maybe I should hand him over to Monica…but even just the thought of him leaving my arms now sends dread through my body…oh fuck…”_ Cor’s thoughts were cut off when Monica brought him a cup of steaming hot coffee.  
“Marshall, shall I hold the child whilst you rest?” Monica offered with her arms outstretched. Before Cor could properly think about the answer he automatically said a stern “no”. This shocked Monica, for the Marshall to be so blunt and quick to deny something without thinking.  
“Sorry Monica, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just tired. Thanks for the offer but I’d prefer the child to stay with me” Cor corrected his answer, he wasn’t looking at Monica, instead he was meeting gazes with the child he was holding.  
“Not a problem Sir. Just let me know if you need anything. We’ll be back in Insomnia by sunrise.” Cor nodded and leant back against the wall. The child in his arms started squirming, it seemed he was trying to sit up, probably bored of laying down and resting.  
“You want to sit up?” Cor asked whilst loosening the blankets so the child had more space to move. Big blue eyes looked up at Cor followed by a small hand on his cheek. Cor gave the child a small smile and raised his hand the hold the one on his face. “You’re going to be okay” Cor told the child, though it was more to reassure himself.

* * *

The aircraft had landed around 6:30am and by 7am Cor was on the way to the Citadel with the freckled child sitting securely on his lap. He was still yet to let the small child leave his sight or even let him go. Cor had even started thinking about a name for the boy, but remembered the documents he stole from the base, they may contain his name on there. If not then Cor has a name in mind for the boy.

A meeting had already been set up between himself, the King and the Kings Shield. Cor was uneasy with what they may say about him taking a child away from the base, but he doesn’t regret it. If he hadn’t taken the child he would likely have died a painful death or would have had further experiments done on him. This poor child was still yet to eat something since he left the base. They had no food suitable for a child his age and Cor was honestly surprised the child hasn’t cried about being hungry yet. Luckily Monica had the idea to call ahead for a paediatrician to be at the Citadel to examine the child and for there to be food prepared for the child. Before Cor could think too much into everything to do with the blond boy, they arrived at the Citadel.

Getting out the car with a child on his hip gained him some strange looks from Glaives and nobles but he didn’t pay them any attention and made his way straight for the throne room where the King was waiting.

* * *

“Your Majesty, Cor Leonis is here to see you” the guard called out to the king.  
“Yes, thank you, bring him in” the King replied turning to face the entrance of the throne room. The King has not been told whether or not the mission in Niflheim was a success or not, so when he saw the Marshall walk in with a blond child on his hip he was speechless. Even his shield had gone tense at seeing the man.  
“Your Majesty, Clarus” Cor said bowing and nodded to his two friends. Regis always complained about bowing to him as they were close friends, but at this moment Cor was sticking to protocol. Several seconds went by and no one made a sound. Until a certain blond boy started hiccupping. All three men turned to face the child and the child just turned and buried his face into Cor’s neck whilst the hiccups shook his small body.  
“Well it seems you have a lot of explaining to do Marshall” King Regis said not taking his eye on the small boy cuddling into Cor. It was a cute scene, one the King never thought he’d see his friend in. Cor was smiling down at the boy and rubbing his back. Before anyone could start explaining what happened in Niflheim the guard who announced Cor walked back in and announced that the paediatrician was here to examine the child in Cor’s care.   
“Ah yes, please show her in” the King replied to the guard.

The paediatrician walked in and bowed to the King and nodded to both Clarus and Cor. Her eyes then focused on the toddler and a grin appeared on her face.   
“Oh, isn’t he adorable!” The paediatrician gushes. Cor smiled towards her and replied “yeah, he really is” before he could stop himself, he heard Clarus snicker by the throne so he turned to him and gave him a look.   
“Okay, so I’ll just take the little one with me to the medical wing and get him checked out and fed” she paediatrician said with her arms out waiting for Cor to pass the boy over. Cor then realised he didn’t want to pass the boy over. He’s been holding this child since their escape from Gralea, he doesn’t seem to trust anyone with him. “I’ll take good care of him Marshall. I promise” the paediatrician tried to reassure him. Cor was still debating it until the King spoke out. “Cor, hand the child over. We need to have a discussion about everything and the child will only act as a distraction. The meeting will be short, 30 minutes max, then you can go and see the boy.” Cor knew the King had a point, how was he supposed to explain everything with a child attached to him. Plus, the boy needed feeding. With a sigh, Cor passed him over to the paediatrician, hearing a whimper from the boy. The boy seemed scared, he looked to Cor with his arms outstretched and small whimpers leaving his mouth. His eyes were tearing up and the image was breaking Cor. The paediatrician started walking out the room trying to sooth the boy but the further the child got from Cor the louder he became. When they reached the doors screaming could be heard from the boy, arms still stretched out for Cor to rescue him. Cor doesn’t know how he stayed where he was and not run after the child. When the doors closed the silence was deafening. “Now then Marshall, care to explain what happened?” Cor nodded once and started recalling his memories of what happened in Gralea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! It really encourages me to keep writing! 
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well” Cor said releasing a breath he had been holding, he looked at the blond boy and the boy looked back at Cor with a grin that showed off his teeth, “Welcome home…Prompto”.

Cor went into as much detail as he could when recalling the events that occurred in Gralea. The King and his Shield kept a neutral face, until Cor started talking about the room where he found the blond boy.

“I walked in thinking it would just be another office or something, but I was wrong. The room was filled with children who had been experimented on. They were all dead. All except the kid I brought home. I couldn’t leave him Reggie. He looked at me with these huge eyes and I just couldn’t allow him to stay and risk death” Cor desperately explained, hoping the King would understand his reasoning for taking the child. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Regis demanded he returned the child, he doesn’t think he would be able to follow orders for the first time in his life.

‘That is horrifying. I would say that I can’t believe Niflheim would do such a thing, but based on past events they seem capable of anything, no matter how cruel and inhumane,” the King expressed after processing the information Cor had shared. He wasn’t angry nor disappointed with Cor, he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. The only thing to do now was to read through all the reports and documents the Crownsguard had collected and secure a safe place for the child. Before Regis could express any of this, his Shield spoke up for the first time.

“What about the boy? What are we to do with him? We could put him in an orphanage until he finds a family.” Clarus’ suggestion caused Cor to feel a pang of dread in his gut. He couldn’t leave this child. Not even 24 hours together and he’s so attached to the child he can’t let him go. Regis must have noticed the expression change on Cors’ face as he softly said, “What do you suggest we do with him Cor?”. A question that should have taken Cor a long time to figure out, but he knew what he wanted to answer, so he took a risk and shared his desire.

“Let me take him in” Cor replied in a firm voice. He wanted Regis to know he was serious about this, that he could look after and bring up this child.  
“Cor, you’re only 25! What do you want a child for? What about your duties?” Clarus questioned. Cor knew he was still young but he was always told he was mature for his age.  
“I can do it. I’ll balance my duties! Please. I don’t think I can let him go…” Cor trailed off. Regis and Clarus looked at each other with a look of sadness and understanding. They’ve never seen their close friend like this. Cor was always headstrong and never showed emotion, so for the two of them to see him like this showed his dedication to the child and his true feelings.  
“Okay Cor. I’ll pre-approve the adoption and get papers made up for you.” As Regis said this Cor looked up and a smile on his face. “Thank you so much Reggie! I really appreciate it.”  
Regis smiled at his friend and stood up from the throne as he said, “Well then, shall we go and see how the child is doing?” All three men started making their way to the medical wing when Clarus said to Cor, “what are you going to name him?” Cor looked at his friend then turned back to face forward again, “I have an idea, but I wanted to check the reports to see if he already has a name.”

“Good idea” Clarus nodded as they continued their way to the medical wing. 

* * *

The paediatrician who took the blond boy to the medical wing requested that the documents found by the Marshall be looked into to see if the child had a name. The boy was still screaming out for the Marshall so perhaps calling his name would calm him down. Unfortunately, no name was found in any documents so the paediatrician just had to let the child cry. During the examination she was conducting on the child, he eventually calmed down and just sniffled every now and then whilst looking around the medical room.

“Well, it seems you're as healthy as any other child. let’s give you a potion just in case that demon blood has caused any internal damage that I can’t see.” The paediatrician continues to talk to the child in an attempt to keep him calm. There was a knock on the door and in entered one of the servants who work for the Royal Family.

“I was informed some baby food was requested here” the servant announced whilst passing over a tray with different types of food on it, then taking his leave closing the door behind him. On the tray was a bottle of milk, a plate with some baby puree, another with some vegetable sticks on, and a final one with some oatcakes on them. The paediatrician requested both solid and soft foods as it was not known what the child was fed before. She first passed the child a bottle of warm milk as a starter to see how that would go. As soon as the child sucked on the bottle he seemed to brighten up and even smiled slightly. Seeing that as a win, the paediatrician looks through some reports that may regard the child. 

* * *

When the Marshall walked into the medical room, followed by Regis and Clarus, he was greeted with a surprising scene. There sat on the floor with a bottle of milk was the child he rescued, only difference was this child was smiling and his eyes looked brighter than before. When the paediatrician noticed the three new visitors she bowed to the king carried on with writing some notes down. Cor walked towards the child then kneeled down, the freckled boy was still yet to notice him. “Hey kid” Cor called out to him. The child stopped what he was doing and turned his head around to see Cor kneeled a couple of feet away from him. He flashed a toothy grin to Cor and with one hand still holding onto the near empty bottle of milk, crawled over to him. When he was close enough he lifted his arms up indicating that he wanted Cor to pick him up, so he did. When Cor stood back up the child started gurgling and laughing wrapping one arm around Cor’s neck whilst continuing to drink the milk left in the bottle. 

“Seemed all he needed was some food to bring out his personality” the paediatrician stated watching the scene from her desk. The King noticed the paediatrician had been reading through reports that could be about the child and asked, “Any information about the child in them files? A name perhaps?”. At this question, Cor walked towards the paediatrician eager to hear an answer.

“No name has been found, however we do have a birthday. Turns out this little guy turned 1 two weeks ago. However, whoever takes this child in must understand that he is slightly behind in development, so when his carers have been determined I recommend I have a discussion with them” the paediatrician states looking at the King. The King looks back at Cor who just nods at him. “The boy will be under the care of the Marshall, starting immediately.” The paediatrician smiled at this and faced Cor and said, “well Sir, looks like we need to have a chat regarding your son”.

Son. He had a son. It seems that Cor only just realised that by adopting this child he would be a father. He would have a son. He has a son. “yeah, my son, can we talk now?” Cor softly said to the paediatrician whilst looking at the boy still in his arms.

“Of course, please sit. Your majesty and Sir Amicitia are encouraged to stay and hear what I have to say so you have maximum support in the child’s upbringing.” Regis and Clarus nod and sit either side of Cor. Before they start the discussion, the paediatrician passes some oatcakes for the boy to chew on to keep him busy and distracted.

“Right. So, we know the child is 1 years old, and at this age a child should be able to say a few words, on average about 10 words, but it seems this child doesn’t know any. That could be due to lack of interaction with adults and no one encouraging him to talk. He should also be able to eat solid foods at this point such as carrot sticks and the oatcake he is eating. So far he seems to be doing well with solid foods so that’s not a concern. Around this age he should be able to stand up and take a few steps, but it can be common for child not to do this until they’re around 15 months old, so I’m not concerned with that either. Just try and encourage him to stand and take a few steps every now and then.” This was a lot of information Cor was trying to remember. He didn’t want to let the child down so he tried his hardest to understand everything being said to him, however it seemed the paediatrician noticed his struggle. “Don’t worry Sir, I’ll write this all down and have developed a care plan as a guideline for you. You have nothing to worry about.” This calmed the Marshall down slightly as he leaned back in his chair.

“Haven’t changed you mind then Cor?” Clarus spoke out as they left the medical wing. The Immortal gave him an eye roll and replied, “Of course not, if you can manage to raise a child like Gladio then I can manage this small boy”. This caused Clarus to laugh and give Cor a hard pat on the back. After walking towards the main entrance of the Citadel, Cor said goodbye to his two friends and promised to call for help if he needed it. Cor made his way home with child in arms. 

* * *

10 minutes later Cor was unlocking his front door and walking into his house. Luckily his house already had a spare bedroom so there was no need for him to move to a bigger house. His house was an average sized house, open plan living room and kitchen, with a downstairs bathroom in the corner of the house. Upstairs was a small landing area and three doors, one leading to the master bedroom, another to the upstairs bathroom, and the third leading to a storage room which would now be the childs room. 

Cor didn’t have any furniture suited for a child, such as a crib or a bed. Which one did the boy need? Surely, he was still too small for a bed. He’d have to ask Regis what his son sleeps in.   
This was going to be harder then he thought.

“Well” Cor said releasing a breath he had been holding, he looked at the blond boy and the boy looked back at Cor with a grin that showed off his teeth, “Welcome home… **Prompto** ”.

* * *

4 days had passed and Cor finally had a crib for Prompto. He had asked Regis what Noctis slept in and decided to order a crib for his own son. For the past 4 days Prompto had been sleeping in the same bed as Cor which was okay for Prompto, but Cor hardly slept, scared he might turn over in his sleep and squash the poor boy. But now Prompto’s room had been emptied and even decorated. Cor was going all out to make Prompto’s room the best kids room he’s seen. When looking at colours he let Prompto pick, not that the boy knew what he was doing, Cor just held out some different coloured card and waited to see which one Prompto would grab for. The boy picked a pale-yellow card before he started trying to eat the piece of card he had just grabbed. Cor had also brought a small wardrobe and chest of draws for the boy’s clothes to go in. He had already order a whole bunch of clothes online (with the help of Monica because apparently his fashion sense is awful) and had a couple of pairs of shoes ready for Prompto to start wearing. Toys were another thing Cor brought for his new son. The boys favourite was a stuffed Chocobo that he carried everywhere, Cor moved it once without him knowing and the boy had a total breakdown over it, he wouldn’t stop screaming for 20 minutes until Cor realised what he wanted and brought the stuffed toy back. Cor nearly had a breakdown that day as well.

Tonight, was going to be Prompto’s first time sleeping on his own in his own room. Was Cor nervous? Yep. Was he debating whether to just let Prompto share his bed? Of course. But Cor knew it was a part of growing up and it would be easier to introduce it now then later when he’s two or three. Thanks to the care plan the paediatrician had given Cor, he knew what to include in a bedtime routine and was starting to get the hang of it. It was currently 6pm which meant bathtime for Prompto then bed before 7pm. Giving Prompto a bath before bed helped him to relax as he had such a bubbly and energetic personality. Cor walked to where Prompto was standing holding onto the sofa (he learnt to stand up alone quite quickly) and picked him up. “Time for a bath kiddo” he says whilst walking to the bathroom. Prompto didn't respond, he still hasn’t said his first word but Cor tries to encourage him with easy words such as _food, drink, toy, Chocobo_ and even _dad._

Once in the bathroom Cor starts to fill the tub up and added some bubblebath that was meant to help children sleep better. He started getting Prompto out of his dungarees and t-shirt and removed his diaper before turning the water off, checking the temperature and placing Prompto in the tub. Prompto always enjoyed being in the bath and splashing Cor with water. Although Cor hated getting wet, it was worth it to see the joy on the child’s face. After a while of playing in the water, Cor started to wash Prompto’s body and his hair before rinsing it all out and getting a towel ready for him. Taking the plug out to drain the water, Cor wrapped Prompto in a towel and walked him to his bedroom. The confusion on the boy’s face was immediate. After bathtime they always went into Cor’s room to get ready for bed and then sleep, so being in a different room was unsettling. Cor found that Prompto liked a routine and a change in said routine can upset him. He just hopes he’ll be quick to adapt to being in his own room. Before any accidents could happen, Cor put a fresh diaper on him and dressed him in a sleep onesie that had a small Chocobos on it.

Once Cor had Prompto ready for bed he placed him in his crib. Prompto started whining, not liking the change, but Cor was advised on what to do to make it easier. So he stayed and spoke softly to Prompto for 5 minutes just so Prompto could get used to being in the crib. Cor then turned the main light off, leaving a night light on, and walked towards the exit of the room. Prompto noticed this and was not having it. So he started whimpering again and sat up in the crib giving Cor the saddest eyes he’s ever seen. Cor knew he had to be strong, so he walked back over to Prompto laid him back down said goodnight and attempted to leave the room again. What happened next made Cor stop in his tracks, the last thing he thought Prompto would do was say his first word.

“Dada” a small voice whispered out. Cor turned around and looked at the child now stood in his crib hands gripping on to the side. “Dada” he said again with a sniffle and his bottom lip poking out. Cor couldn’t believe it. He felt so many emotions right now. Shock, love, happiness, pride. This was the first time Cor has been called a dad and Gods he hoped it wasn’t the last. Just hearing Prompto say such a simple word made his whole body feel warm and relaxed. He walked back over to Prompto and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
“Dada’s here. I’m here kiddo. But you gotta sleep okay?” Cor said whilst getting Prompto to lay back down.

Two hours later, Cor is laying on Prompto’s bedroom floor waiting for him to fall asleep. This was the only way he could get Prompto to stay down in his crib. When Prompto finally fell asleep, Cor crawled out his room and softly closed the door halfway, open enough so Cor can still hear if Prompto wakes. It was only 9pm but Cor found himself going off to bed. He was exhausted. 

* * *

It takes about a week for Prompto to willingly fall asleep in his crib without Cor lying next to him on the floor. It seems that both Cor and Prompto have settled down into life with one another. Cor had taken Prompto to the Citadel once to visit Regis and Clarus to show them how he was doing. Prompto was wearing a red flannel shirt with black joggers and some plain back trainers. Every Glaive Cor walked past complimented Prompto’s outfit so obviously Cor’s fashion sense wasn’t too bad. Both Regis and Clarus noticed how much happier both Prompto and Cor were with each other. It was clear they had a strong bond. On that day Regis handed Cor a large brown envelope.

“Whats this then?” Cor asked whilst opening the envelope. Prompto was currently busy playing with Clarus and his giggles echoed throughout the room making everyone smile. When Cor took out the paper from the envelope the first thing he saw in bold writing was the name **Prompto Leonis.** It was Prompto’s adoption papers. Cor couldn’t help how his eyes watered reading that. It was official, Prompto was his son, and he would protect him with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has been reading these chapters! I'm loving this story so far and hope you are too!  
> Next chapter will be a time skip where Prompto will be about 5 years old. Then after that its mostly teenage Prom and Noctis.
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	4. Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another man who Prompto had yet to see walked to the side of Cor with a smile on his face. “Cor, this can’t be baby Prompto can it? He’s gotten so big!” Prompto looked up at the man confused. This man seemed to know him but Prompto was sure they’ve never met. “Definitely Prompto, Your Majesty” Cor replied with a smirk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making you all wait for this chapter. I'm going to try and update every Sunday as I'm super busy with assignments right now. But if I finish a chapter early I'll upload it early for you all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

4 years have passed since Cor rescued and Adopted Prompto. He has grown so much since the day they met. He is considered small for his age but that is to be expected with the first year of his life consisting of neglect. His blond hair was thick and was often all over the place like he just got out of bed. He also now had a face full of freckles that Cor thought was adorable. Prompto was a very creative child and loved to draw and write. He’s also shown an interest in photography, always borrowing Cor’s phone to take pictures when they’re out the house. Since Prompto started school full time, Cor was at the Citadel more often with his role as Marshall, but every Saturday Cor had the afternoon off and would take Prompto out as a treat. Prompto’s favourite place to go is the park because of all the colours around him and the play area of course. Cor also liked taking Prompto to the park, if he timed it right they could be the only ones there. It was always peaceful to walk around and feel like there were no responsibilities and stress. 

It was currently a Friday evening in the Leonis household, and Prompto was currently sat in his room drawing whilst Cor cleaned up after dinner. Every night Prompto would draw a new picture after he had finished his food, his drawings would normally consist of animals - such as dogs, cats or chocobos – or himself and Cor. Prompto hadn’t made any friends at school yet, his teachers say he tends to keep to himself, although he’s always happy to sit and help a teacher. During the years of Cor raising Prompto, he found his son to be an emotional boy, it was always easy to see how he was feeling. He wore his heart on his sleeve and Cor knew one day that would likely get him hurt. He may trust the wrong people and get his feelings hurt, all Cor can do is hope it doesn’t happen.

Once Cor had finished washing up the dishes, he walked to Prompto’s room to check up on him. “Hey kid, what you drawing there?” Cor asked whilst going to sit down on Prompto’s bed. Prompto stopped what he was doing and picked his drawing up and walked over to Cor with a grin on his face. On the piece of paper that was handed to Cor there seemed to be six figures of people, Cor just assumed these were people at school or just some imaginary people. “Who are these then?” Cor questioned as he picked Prompto up to sit on his knee. “I drew the Astrals” Prompto states as though it’s obvious. Cor gave a confused look to his son then returned his sight to the drawing. Looking at it now he noticed that one figure was blue, another red and there was even one that didn’t look like a person, more like a fish. “Prompto. How do you even know who they are? I haven’t taught you about them, and you don’t learn them in school until you’re older” Cor was so confused right now. How on Eos did his son know who the Astrals are, even down to little details such as their colouring. “Do you know the names of them?” Cor quickly added to his previous question. Prompto nodded his head and pointed to the first figure he had drawn. “This is Shiva, then Ramuh, Titan, Laviathan, Bahamut, and Ifrit. I dream about them. Especially Shiva, she’s my favourite.” After Prompto said this he jumped off Cor’s lap and went back to his desk to continue drawing. Cor was gobsmacked. His son dreamed of Astrals enough to know them by name. He just assumed it was Prompto’s wild imagination and told Prompto it would soon be bedtime and left his room. 

* * *

A few hours later Cor was about to get Prompto ready for bed when he gets a call from the Citadel. He looks at the caller id and it’s Clarus. “Clarus, what’s the matter?” Cor asks as he answers the call. Prompto being the curious child he is walked over to Cor to try and hear what was happening. “Cor, we need you down at the Citadel for a quick signature that was meant to be signed today. And before you ask it cannot be put off until tomorrow.” Clarus stated over the phone. Cor groaned at this and rolled his eyes. “I was just about to put Prompto to bed, I can’t leave him here alone, I’ve got no one to look after him” Cor says whilst looking down at Prompto giving him a quick smile. “So? Bring him with you? It will literally take 10 minutes to sign and then you can go.” Clarus argued, obviously not going to back down. Cor knew this, and anyways it wouldn’t take long. Regis and Clarus haven’t seen Prompto since he was a baby, when the King gave him his adoption records. “Fine, I’ll be there in 10.” Cor states as he hangs up and kneels down to Prompto’s height. “We have to go to the Citadel real quick” Cor quietly says to Prompto. Cor had a reason why he didn’t bring Prompto to the Citadel, it’s because Prompto doesn’t like going there, he gets scared of all the people and Glaives. As soon as Cor said they had to go he could see the moment Prompto realised he meant the big building he’s afraid of. “But I don’t want to daddy” Prompto says quietly, bottom lip sticking out. Cor sighed as he stood up picking Prompto up to walk him to where they keep their shoes. “I know kid, but I can’t leave you hear on your own. The King needs me to do something super quick for him okay?” Cor tries to reassure Prompto whilst getting his trainers on. “Okay” Prompto whispers. When Cor goes to put his own shoes on, Prompto runs to his room and Cor thinks he’s gone to hide. But when he comes out he’s clutching his favourite Chocobo and the drawing of the six Astrals he did earlier that day. Before Cor could even ask why he had the picture Prompto just said “a present for the King” in a small voice looking down at his feet. Cor just gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, “Alright kid, let’s go” and they walked out the house and towards Cor’s car. 

* * *

Prompto was clinging on to Cor’s back as they walked up the steps to the Citadel. By being on Cor’s back Prompto could duck his face in his dad’s neck to help hide himself from those around him. They made it to the throne room and Cor dropped Prompto down onto a chair outside the doors. Kneeling down to Prompto’s level, Cor just said “stay here, I’ll be 5 minutes” kissed him on the head and walked in before Prompto could argue with him. As soon as the doors shut Prompto started to franticly look around, he could only see one guard. He was tall and had brown hair which had braids on either side of his head. Prompto just clutched his Chocobo closer laying his drawing on the empty chair next to him. The guard didn’t seem to be looking at Prompto or paying him any attention. His gazed was fixed to another part of the foyer. Prompto followed his line of vision and was surprised to find a boy. This boy looked like the same age as him, he had black hair and looked like he was in a grumpy mood; maybe he was tired. Prompto was about to look away when the unknown boy looked his way and they made eye contact. After about 30 seconds of just staring at each other Prompto offered up a small smile to the boy, but all the boy did was turn away. This made Prompto feel a bit sad, he didn’t want the boy to be able to see him anymore. He wanted to go towards the window and hide there but Cor told him to stay put. Giving the matter some more thought, Prompto jumped off his chair and made his was towards the large window that showed off the whole city from high up. Prompto really wanted to take a picture of this on his Dads phone. Maybe he could draw it when he got home.

Prompto was lost in his own little world when a voice spoke out to him making him jump. “Kid. You alright?” Prompto turned his head quickly and saw that it was the guard who was looking at the black-haired boy before. Prompto immediately thought he did something wrong. Maybe he wasn’t allowed near the windows? Cor did tell him to stay sat on the chair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just wanted to look out the window. Please don’t tell my daddy!” Prompto exclaimed to the Glaive. The Glaive was shocked at the reaction he got to a simple question. “Hey kid, it’s alright, you’re not in trouble, don’t worry.” Prompto didn’t know whether to believe him or not but before he could decide a large voice boomed out “Ulric”. The Glaive stood to attention and sternly and clearly replied with “Sir!”. Prompto then saw Cor and ran up to him gripping onto his legs. “Prompto, what’s the matter?” Prompto shook his head and started spilling out apologies, “I’m sorry daddy! I didn’t mean to leave the chair!” Prompto was starting to cry at this point. The man next to Cor started talking again, “Ulric, what’s going on here?” The Glaive looked at Prompto then replied, “the kid wanted to look out the window, thought he was going to be told off for doing so.” Cor picked Prompto up and rubbed his back while he hid his face in his neck again. “Thank you, Ulric, you are dismissed” The man said. The Glaive bowed and walked off.

“Calm down Prompto, you’re not in trouble” Cor reassured Prompto, trying to see Prompto’s face that is still hidden in his neck. Cor thought he wasn’t going to get a reply until he heard a small voice say, “I’m not?”. Cor placed Prompto back on his feet and said to him “of course not, nothing to worry about, okay?” Prompto gave Cor a small smile and nodded his head, “Okay”. Another man who Prompto had yet to see walked to the side of Cor with a smile on his face. “Cor, this can’t be baby Prompto can it? He’s gotten so big!” Prompto looked up at the man confused. This man seemed to know him but Prompto was sure they’ve never met. “Definitely Prompto, Your Majesty” Cor replied with a smirk, knowing that by using formalities Prompto would understand who the man was. With a gasp Prompto looked at his dad and ran back to the chair and picked up his drawing. Running back over to the King, he saw the grumpy boy behind him. Prompto eyed him up before turning his attention to the King once again. With his arm outstretched he held out the drawing to the King. Regis took the drawing with a huge smile and looked at the six figures Prompto had drawn. “Prompto, you’re quite the artist. Who have you drawn here then?” The king said crouching down as much as he could to speak to Prompto. “The Astrals” Prompto replied with a small voice, quickly adding “Your Majesty!” after a few seconds. Regis looked at the boy then turned his gaze to Cor and stood up. “Your boy draws the Astrals? Even the Infernian? What have you been teaching him?” Regis asked Cor, looking back at the picture. “I haven’t taught him a thing, nor has his school to my knowledge. He said he dreams of them.” Cor calmly replied. Prompto jumped into the conversation and added “Shiva is my favourite!”. Regis looked down at him and asked why. “Because she tells me stories and is the kindest to me” Prompto replied growing more comfortable around the King now. The child behind the King just stared at Prompto, listening to the story. “And why did you draw Ifrit, Prompto? He wasn’t a good person” Regis questioned. Prompto seemed deep in thought for a moment then smiled brightly and said, “Shiva told me he deserves a second chance!”. The king didn’t know what to respond with so Cor added “He has a crazy imagination. Trust me Regis he’s said stranger things” with a chuckle he patted the king on the back. Regis seemed to accept this reason and let the topic go. “Well thank you very much for the picture Prompto, it was good to see you again” Regis said with a pat on the boys head. “Common kiddo, let’s go home” Cor said as he started walking away. Prompto followed him closely, Chocobo stuffed under his arm, then quickly turning his back to wave goodbye to the King. 

* * *

They had only been in the car 5 minutes and Prompto was already asleep. Cor smiled down at him before turning back to the road and mumbled under his breath, “wonder what Astral you’re dreaming of this time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was about 18 in this chapter, so he had literally just joined the Glaive. I'm not sure if he's going to pop up in any future chapters. We'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a time jump again, Prompto will be 14 in the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving Kudo's!!!
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	5. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I go to school I’ll be your friend.” The Prince had a smile of his face and Prompto didn’t know what to say. He would love to have a friend, he answered before the Prince could change his mind. “Promise Noctis?” Prompto replied looking Noctis straight in the eyes, with a grin, Noctis replied with a simple “Promise, Prompto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter wasn't planned at all! This was meant to be about how Prom befriended Noct in high school but I kinda just wanted one chapter with child Noctis and Prompto interacting together!  
> This Chapter only took an hour to write so it might not be any good. But either way the next chapter will be Noctis and Prom in high school!
> 
> I haven't read through this yet so it's probably full of mistakes!

It had been a year since Cor had to take Prompto to the Citadel for a quick visit, and today he had to do it again. The neighbour who normally looked after Prompto on Saturday mornings had a family emergency so Cor was left with Prompto for the whole day. Cor couldn’t get out of his Marshal duties and therefore had to take Prompto to the Citadel with him. After speaking with Regis, it had been agreed that Prince Noctis’ nanny would care for Prompto alongside the prince. Cor didn’t have much choice so he agreed that he would be there an hour later than normal just so he could get Prompto ready and settled. All Cor had to do now was wake Prompto up and tell him what was happening. Walking towards Prompto’s bedroom, Cor opened the door and opened the curtains before sitting beside Prompto and calling out to him, “Morning kiddo, time to get up. C’mon Prompto, we’ve gotta leave early today.”

Prompto began to stir whilst Cor was calling out to him. He was facing the wall when he opened his eyes so he turned around on his side to see Cor sat next to him. It took a couple of seconds for Cor’s words to settle in to Prompto’s head. With a confused look on his face, he looked up at Cor and said, “Where are we going? I normally go around Mrs Vicinus on Saturdays”. Prompto started to sit up whilst Cor stood up to get clothes out ready for Prompto. “Mrs Vicinus had to go and see family today. So you have to go to the Citadel with me. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone all day, you’ll be with the Prince and his Nanny. You’ll be fine” Cor tried to reassure Prompto when he saw the sadness appear on his face. “Now jump out of bed and get dressed. We have to be quick. I’ll get your breakfast ready for you.” Cor told Prompto whilst laying his clothes on the bed and walking out to the kitchen.

Prompto got out of bed and got dressed like he was told to. He wasn’t looking forward to today. He was pretty sure the Prince was the boy he saw last year. He didn’t look very friendly. Prompto sighed as walked out his room to go to the bathroom before meeting Cor in the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Not even half hour later, Prompto and Cor are in the car together on the way to the Citadel. Cor was wearing his official Crownsguard uniform and had a serious face on. Prompto didn’t always like seeing his dad in ‘work mode’. It made him feel sad that his dad had to look mean when working at the palace. The drive went too quickly for Prompto’s liking and the next thing he knew Cor was parking the car and was stepping out. “Come on Prompto, out you get” Cor called out once he noticed Prompto was yet to move from his seat in the car. Prompto took a deep breath, undid his seatbelt and stepped out the car and walked over to Cor’s side and held his hand. Cor looked at his son with a smile on his face and guided Prompto inside the Citadel. The pair of them were walking down so many hallways that Prompto was getting dizzy. They all looked the same! The only difference was the artwork on the wall. Cor called for an elevator and when it arrived he clicked a floor number and they started going up.

“I know you don’t like it kid, but I’ve got no other choice. I finish at 1pm today so you’ll only be here for a couple of hours.” Cor gently said to Prompto. It was clear to Cor that his son was uncomfortable with being here at the Citadel, he could only hope the royal nanny would be able to make him feel comfortable. Prompto just nodded his head as a response, still holding onto Cor’s hand. Cor gave Prompto’s hand a quick squeeze before they left the elevator. They passed a couple more doors until Cor stopped at a door that looked exactly the same as the others. He knocked on the door and then walked in. The first thing Prompto saw was a middle-aged woman cleaning a bowl up. Looking further around the room Prompto spotted the boy he saw the year before. It seemed the boy was yet to notice that Cor and Prompto had entered the room as he was facing the other way.

“Good morning Anna” Cor greeted with a smile, “did the King inform you of the extra boy you’ll be having today?” Anna looked up at Cor and smiled in response, “Yes, yes of course, you must be Prompto” she greeted as she crouched down looking at Prompto, she held out her hand and said “My name is Anna, I’m going to be with you this morning along with the Prince, it’s lovely to meet you Prompto.” Prompto understood why her hand was out, she was looking for a handshake. He had seen Cor do it to other people before but Prompto had never done it himself. He reached out and held Anna’s hand and shook it, with a small voice Prompto replied, “thank you ma’am.” Anna looked surprised at his response but gave him a quick smile as she stood up. “Such good manners, Cor was be raising you right!” She said with a chuckle. Cor joined in before looking down at Prompto. “Alright kiddo, I’ve gotta go, I’m already late. Remember I won’t be long. Try to have fun, okay?” Prompto released a deep breath and smiled at his father, “I’ll try Dad” he replied hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. It seemed to work as Cor gave him a pat on the head and walked out closing the door behind him.

Before Prompto could even have a chance to feel sad, Anna spoke up taking him out of his own thoughts. “Have you had breakfast yet Prompto?” she asked walking back towards the kitchen. “Yes Ma’am” He replied remembering his manners Cor told him about. Cor said it was polite to address adults he didn’t know with titles such as ma’am or sir. “Prompto, you can call me Anna okay? The prince does.” She replied looking in the direction of said prince who had watched the interaction between the three of them before Cor had left. “I’m sure his Highness will show you around, am I right Prince Noctis?” Anna called out to him. The Prince just shook his head and got back to what he was doing. It seemed he had a book with fishes in. Anna released a breath but quickly smiled at Prompto, “okay then, I’ll show you around Prompto.” Anna said whilst taking his hand and walking his through the large room.

* * *

A couple of hours later Prompto was drawing pictures in the corner of the room where Anna showed him paper and pencils were. He still hadn’t spoken to the Prince, to be honest he was kinda scared of him. What if he didn’t like Prompto and then told the King? He would probably get in big trouble with Cor, so he decided it was best to sit by himself. Prompto carried on drawing until a voice that wasn’t Anna’s made him jump and drop his pencil. “What are you drawing?” the voice asked. Prompto knew who it was before he even turned around, there was only one other person in this room, the Prince. Prompto quickly turned his head to the side, he was right. There stood the boy with messy black hair with all black clothes on. Even his socks were black! Prompto always tried to wear colourful clothes because he thought colours were happier than just black. “Umm…I’m just drawing a horse” Prompto replied in a small voice. Oh Gods, was he supposed to say ‘highness’ to the boy? It was too late to say it now Prompto thought, but the boy didn’t seem bothered, he just continued asking questions. “why does it have pink eyes? I’ve never seen a horse with pink eyes before” the Prince asked staring at the picture. Prompto looked down at his picture then back to the Prince, “she’s from the astral realm, a gift to help people when in need” Prompto shyly replied. The Prince took a seat next to Prompto and made eye contact with him. “I haven’t heard that story before. Dad normally tells me some but none of them have a horse in them.” After a few more seconds the Prince added “I’m Noctis”. Prompto was surprised the Prince, Noctis, had decided to approach him and have a conversation with him. Prompto didn’t really interact with the other children at school, he never felt like he was able to approach any of them. “I’m Prompto” he replied whilst going back to his drawing.

* * *

An hour later Anna had called the boys over for lunch. Prompto and Noctis hadn’t spoken much more, they seemed more contempt to just sit together. Once Prompto had sat at the small table by the kitchen, Anna had placed a plate down that had a sandwich, carrot sticks, grapes, strawberries and also a small chocolate bar. Cor always made sure he ate healthily so he didn’t often get to eat chocolate bars. He didn’t mind though, he liked fruits and veg. Prompto picked up his sandwich which had some type of meat in it and began eating it. He looked over to the Prince who had a face of disgust. He picked up his chocolate bar and started eating that first. Prompto thought that was weird, Cor always told him that sweets were for after everything else had been finished. It was a reward for eating all the veg and fruits on his plate. He looked over at Anna who was shaking her head at the Prince with a disappointed look on her face. “Your Highness, you are supposed to eat the chocolate bar last. I seem to have to tell you this every time.” Noctis chose to ignore her and continued eating the chocolate. He looked at Prompto again and decided to start asking questions again.

“Do you go to school?” he asked. Prompto thought he misheard him at first, what sort of a question was that? Everyone goes to school. “Everyone goes to school” he replied with confusion on his face. “I don’t. I have to stay here. The teachers come to my room and teach me there” Noctis replied. Prompto thought he looked sad about this. He could understand why, Prompto liked going to school, he couldn’t imagine being stuck in the same room all day every day. “Dad said when I’m older I can go to normal school. But that’s a long way away. He said high school but I don’t know how old you have to be to go there” the Prince continued talking. Prompto had finished his sandwich now and started eating his carrot sticks. “I think older children go there.” Prompto quietly replied. A few more minutes passed with both boys eating their lunches, Noctis had started eating his sandwich and nothing else. “Do you have friends at school?” Noctis suddenly asked. Prompto thought they had finished talking about school but obviously not. He thought about his answer. He didn’t really have any friends at school, you can’t count the teachers. He decided to answer honestly, “no” he said sadly. Noctis looked at him but didn’t reply. After 5 minutes the Prince once again decided to speak up. “When I go to school I’ll be your friend.” The Prince had a smile of his face and Prompto didn’t know what to say. He would love to have a friend, he answered before the Prince could change his mind. “Promise Noctis?” Prompto asked looking Noctis straight in the eyes, Noctis had a grin on his face and replied with a simple “Promise, Prompto” and after that the two didn’t speak anymore, just sat together for the remainder hour Prompto was there.

* * *

It was now the evening, a few hours before Prompto’s bedtime, and he was in his room drawing once again. This time though he was drawing himself and Noctis at a school. Underneath the two figures Prompto tried to spell the word promise but ended up writing ‘Promis’. Once he finished the drawing he place it in one of his bedside table draws at the bottom underneath everything else so no one else could see it. He wanted to remember the promise he made to Noctis and this drawing would help him to remember.

One day he was going to be friends with Noctis and he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to have a friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many kudos this fic has gotten! I'm so grateful to everyone who reads these chapters! 
> 
> Fun Fact! I name the neighbour Mrs Vicinus because apparently "Vicinus" is "neighbour" in Latin. 
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	6. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there Prince Noctis!" Prompto greeted him energetically with a big grin. The Prince looked shocked that someone had approached him, and that worried Prompto slightly...had he crossed a line? He carried on introducing himself before he could get lost in his thoughts. "I'm Prompto, nice to meet you!" Prompto continued when the Prince didn't reply. The Prince looked him up and down and Prompto could feel the anxiety in him start to build. Before he could run away and forget this all happened the Prince finally replied. "Don't I know you?" he asked with an amused face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've finally been able to write this chapter out!  
> Thanks for being so understanding with needing to take time for uni!   
> I really appreciate every read, kudo and comment! <3

Years had passed since Prompto’s day at the Citadel. It was his first day of high school and he was both nervous and excited. Cor told him it was a good school, good enough that King Regis is allowing the Prince to attend. As soon as Prompto heard that he immediately remembered his promise to Noctis, and he was going to keep it. Looking at himself in the mirror one final time checking how he looked, he left his bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen were Cor was getting his breakfast ready.

“Hey Kid” Cor greeted Prompto whilst putting a plate full of toast on the table. Prompto smiled at his dad as he sat down and started eating his toast. “Prompto” Cor called after a few minutes of silence. Prompto looked at his dad waiting for a response. “Are you not going to tighten your tie? Or even straighten it? Tuck your shirt in maybe? Roll your sleeves down? You know, maybe try and look presentable” Prompto rolled his eyes whilst listening to Cor ramble on about presentation. “Dad, seriously it’s okay. It’s just school, not one of your royal parties” It was Cor’s turn to roll his eyes at Prompto and gave him a little smirk. “You sure you don’t want me to drop you off? I drive past the school on my way to the Citadel.” Prompto shook his head at this whilst swallowing his last bit of toast before standing up and grabbing his bag. “It’s cool Dad, it’s not a far walk. Plus, I don’t really want the other students wondering why the famous ‘Cor the Immortal’ is dropping me off at school” Prompto replied with a chuckle, which Cor joined in with. It wasn’t pubic knowledge that Cor had a son. He kept that part of his life private which was easy enough to do since Prompto never went with him to the Citadel or any public events. Cor brought Prompto in for a quick hug and said “okay kiddo, have a good day. I should be home around 5 today.” Prompto smiled at his dad before making his way to the front door, just before he walked out he shouted out to Cor, “Oh! And thanks for breakfast!” and after that the door was closed and he was on his way to school.

* * *

 Prompto got to school 20 minutes before classes started. He always liked being early, especially on his first day. He was reading his schedule when he saw someone walk past him. Prompto stopped in his tracks. The guy who just walked past him had jet black hair and looked a lot like a certain Prince. Prompto thought it would be a lot harder to find the Prince. He thought he’d be surrounded by the other students, but instead they were just staring after the Prince whispering to each other about him. Prompto felt some pity towards the dark-haired boy. Prompto took a deep breath and released it. “ _Okay Prompto, you got this”_ Prompto thought to himself, and with that he ran up to the prince and gave him a pat on the back.

“Hey there Prince Noctis!” Prompto greeted him energetically with a big grin. The Prince looked shocked that someone had approached him, and that worried Prompto slightly...had he crossed a line? He carried on introducing himself before he could get lost in his thoughts. “I’m Prompto, nice to meet you!” Prompto continued when the Prince didn’t reply. The Prince looked him up and down and Prompto could feel the anxiety in him start to build. Before he could run away and forget this all happened the Prince finally replied. “Don’t I know you?” he asked with an amused face. Prompto didn’t know what to say, he was too embarrassed to tell Noctis the promise they had made as children, it seemed he didn’t remember him completely anyway. So Prompto just let out a nervous chuckle whilst rubbing the back of his neck and started walking off. The Prince soon followed and gave him a quick pat on his back too, and the rest was history.

* * *

Prompto and Noctis had been hanging out at school for about a week now. It still bothered Noctis that he swore he knew Prompto already but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He let out a deep sigh which caught the attention of his father. Noctis was currently having dinner with the King in the citadel, one of their weekly arrangement that his father likes to have. Regis was already busy being King so Noctis thought it was nice that once a week his dad would make time to have dinner with him.

“Everything okay son?” Regis questioned looking at his son with concern. “Hmm?” Noctis said whilst lifting his head up to look at his father. “Oh, sorry dad, I was just thinking” Noctis explain taking another bite of his dinner. “Would you care to elaborate on that?” Regis replied with a raised eyebrow. Noctis let out another sigh and said “I have this friend at school. But I swear I know him from somewhere before. Maybe I’ve just seem him in the city somewhere…” Noctis drifted off again in thought imaging places he may have seen Prompto. His father cleared his throat which brought Noctis back to the present. “You have made a friend at school? That’s wonderful son. What’s his name?” Regis asked with a smile. He knew his son always felt lonely even though he was surrounded by people who cared for him. He was glad that Noctis had finally found someone out of the palace walls to call a friend. “Prompto…err…Gods…I don’t even know his surname.” Noctis exclaimed whilst slouching in his seat. “Some friend I am…” he mumbled to himself. Regis could see the frustration on his son’s face. He knew a Prompto who was Noct’s age – Cor’s boy, and he happened to know that Cor had sent him to the same school as Noctis after his recommendation. “Well describe him to me son, maybe I can help”

Noctis looked at his dad with confusion. How would his dad know who Prompto was? He let out a deep breath and thought of Prompto’s main features. “Um…he’s got blond hair, has freckles, couple inches shorter then me although it’s hardly noticeable…has a huge smile that he shows to anyone, likes art…drawing and photography the most” Noctis rambled on. Regis had a feeling it was the Prompto he was thinking about. “You know son, I think I know this boy. He sounds like Cor’s son. You met him when you were a child, remember? He spent the day with you whilst Cor had to work, that’s probably where you remember him from” Regis informed him with a smile on his face. Suddenly Noctis was hit with the memory of himself watching a small blond boy drawing and making a promise to him. What was the promise though? Six he couldn’t think of it. Why didn’t Prompto remind him that they’ve met? Maybe he didn’t remember either? He had so many questions he wanted answered. Damn. He’d just have to ask Prompto tomorrow at school.

* * *

It was Friday morning and Noctis was waiting for Prompto to arrive at school. They always met just outside the gates so they could walk in together as they were in the same homeroom and had most of the same classes as each other. When Prompto finally arrived with a smile and a wave, they walked in together towards the classroom. During registration they just spoke to each other, never listening to any school announcements their homeroom teacher was reading out. Noctis decided now when the perfect time to bring their past meeting.

“We made a promise to each other” He blurted out before he could think of a better way to bring the topic up. Prompto looked at him with a surprised face which soon turned into a frown. “What do you mean buddy?” Prompto asked looking straight at Noctis. Noct didn’t know if Prompto was playing dumb or he just generally didn’t know. “Prom, what’s your surname? I never asked before” Noctis asked hoping his surname would clear up some questions. “Umm, why?” Prompto asked. Noctis wondered why he was being weird about it. Did he really want to keep it a secret? “You know mine” to Prince retorted with a smirk on his face. Prompto chuckled at this and looked down at the desk. “Everyone knows your name buddy.” Noctis didn’t think he was going to get an answer until a few seconds later. “Leonis. Prompto Leonis. You probably know my dad right? Cor…the famous immortal as I’m told.” Noctis couldn’t believe it but his dad was right! Prompto was Cor’s son! “Yeah I’ve heard of him” Noctis replied sarcastically. Prompto laughed in response and raised his head up to meet Noctis’ eyes. “So, you remember me then?” Prompto asked looking a little self-conscious. Noct had no idea why he needed to feel that way. “Yeah I do. My dad reminded me of our day together. We made a promise to each other. Prom what was the promise? I seriously can’t remember and it’s bugging me so much” Noctis explained. Prompto gave Noctis a bright smile, his eyes lighting up at the memory. “It’s a good thing I wrote it down” Prompto mumbles, just loud enough for Noctis to hear it. “I drew a picture of us when I got home that day. I drew us promising to be friends once you were allowed to go to a school. Still have it in my room somewhere. I never break a promise Noct.” Prompto explains, his cheeks heating up ever so slightly. Noctis’ memory takes him back to making that very promise.

_“When I go to school I’ll be your friend.”_

_“Promise Noctis?”_

_“Promise, Prompto”_

Noctis smiled to himself, finally he remembered it. He was so happy Prompto approached him on their first day if not he would have broken that promise. He always did have a crappy memory. _Not very good for a future King_ he thought to himself. The bell rang to announce the end of registration and the start of actual classes. Before they walked out the room Noctis grabbed Prompto’s shoulder causing the blond boy to look at Noct with a questioning expression. “I’m glad you kept our promise, Prompto.” Prompto had the biggest grin on his face before turning away from Noct and making his way to his first lesson.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out on time :)
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	7. History of Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As we should all know, Queen Sylva had passed away due to the actions of the Empire. Not many of you may know that she had two sons. We only hear of Prince Ravus who is alive and well in Tenebrae, but she had a second son named Prince Lucas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the late update, assignments have really caught up with me lately.   
> I'm not happy with this chapter but just wanted to get something quick out. I promise the next chapter will be better! I can say there will be some comforting happening between Prom and Noct!
> 
> Also I haven't read through this chapter to check for any mistakes...and probably won't anytime soon...sorry!!

Prompto and Noctis were sat together in their last lesson of the day, history. Prompto actually enjoyed this topic, he loved learning about the past and seeing how different it all was. Noctis on the other hand hated history class. He knew everything already, hell, he was part of history! So Noctis took this lesson as an excuse to doze off next to Prompto. The teacher never called him out for sleeping in class. Noctis didn’t know if the teacher just didn’t notice he was sleeping or if it was because he was the Crown Prince. To be honest he really didn’t care, as long as he was able to nap.

During their lesson today, they were looking into the history of Tenebrae, looking especially at the royal family and the line of oracles. Prompto was so invested in this lesson he didn’t notice Noctis tapping his arm trying to get his attention. The Prince just rolled his eyes when he realised his friend wasn’t paying attention to him. Since he couldn’t distract Prompto he decided to actually listen to the lesson for once. See what is captivating Prompto’s attention so much. It was always hard listening to this particular teacher, he just kept on talking without taking a breath.

“Since the first oracle the ability to communicate with the Astrals have been passed down with each child. Not every child of an Oracle will inherit such abilities, only the ones who the Astrals find pure hearted and worthy.  And it has been that way for many centuries until now, as the line of the Oracle has died out.” Noctis knew what his teacher was going to talk about next and it upset him. He was lucky enough to meet the late Queen Sylva before she was murdered by the Empire. He was told this story by her. Deciding to not listen anymore he leaned his head on his arms placed on the desk and decided to have a quick nap. Prompto was still paying attention, taking notes when he felt they were needed. 

“As we should all know, Queen Sylva had passed away due to the actions of the Empire. Not many of you may know that she had two sons. We only hear of Prince Ravus who is alive and well in Tenebrae, but she had a second son named Prince Lucas. This baby was named as the next Oracle which was quite special as there have only been a handful of male Oracles. However, this child was taken by the Empire and that’s the last we heard of him. I won’t go into detail about the child’s disappearance as it is a sensitive and upsetting topic for us, but I believe we can all guess what happened to the boy.” Before the teacher could talk any longer the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. “Oh! Time must have gotten away from me, we’ll pick this up next lesson.” The teacher said dismissing the class and packing up.

Prompto turned his head towards Noctis and found his friend sleeping. “Hey Noct? Buddy, wake up” Prompto said whilst shaking his shoulder. The Prince mumbled before lifting his head up and looking at Prom like he had two heads. “Hahaha! Why do you look so confused dude? I can’t believe you slept through all that! It was super interesting” Prompto told the Prince whilst getting his bag ready and walking out the classroom with his friend. “I know it all remember? I was there for it all” the Prince mumbled only loud enough for Prompto to hear. “Oh, sorry dude, I forget who you are sometimes” Prompto apologised but before they could say anything more on the matter Prompto decided to change the topic, “Hey, fancy going to the arcade?” Noctis looked at Prompto with a smile and replied, “You’re on.”

* * *

It was later in the evening and Prompto and Cor were sat on the sofa together watching TV. There was nothing on, so Cor just left some kind of quiz game show on. They were talking to each other mostly anyway, hardly paying the TV any attention. Cor enjoyed spending his evenings with Prompto, it was their time to spend together with no interruptions (unless there’s an emergency at the Citadel). “What did you do at school today then?” Cor asked Prompto who was leaning on his shoulder. Cor always made sure to ask Prompto how school was, he truly believed education was important. Cor never cared about his education. He joined the Crownsguard at 13 and then became King Mors’s bodyguard at age 15 so he never had any time for school, but he didn’t want that for Prompto, he wanted Prompto to take advantage of all the educational opportunities he can. “Nothing interesting really” Prompto began replying before he remembers what they learnt in history class. “Oh! Actually, history class was super interesting today! We learnt about the lost Oracle of Tenebrae, the one that was taken as a baby by Niflheim” Prompto explain looking up at his dad. Cor furrowed his eyebrows at this. He didn’t know they were already teaching this event in school. “I remember when that happened. I was with the King when he was informed. How the Niffs could do something so cruel is beyond me” Cor mumbled, focusing on the TV in front of them.

“Was that before you had me Dad?” Prompto asked in a small voice, still looking up at his dad. Cor turned his attention away from the TV to look down at his son. Cor has never told Prompto where he came from or how he was adopted by Cor. Prompto was fifteen now and was probably old enough to understand where he came from. Letting out a deep breath Cor replied, “that was before I had you. I adopted you around 8 or 9 months later.” Prompto looked down at his lap. He knew if he asked his dad how they came together he would tell him. But Prompto doesn’t think he’s ready to hear the truth. “I know if I ask how this all happened you’ll tell me. But I don’t think I want to know. Not yet anyway. Maybe when I’m older” Prompto mumbled just loud enough for his dad to hear. Cor nodded his head and gave Prompto a quick kiss on the top of his head. “Whenever you’re ready son, just let me know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments! Every comment truly makes me smile!
> 
>  
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you were just a pity adoption. He isn't really your dad. Just something to help boost the Immortals public image, just like what Prince Noctis uses you for. A common friend to make him seem more humble and down to earth. No one actually cares about you" and with that they all walked away carrying on with their day like they hadn't just completely destroyed someone's self-esteem and self-worth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!! This is a big chapter to make up for the shortness of the last chapter!   
> I haven't read through this so theres probably loads of mistakes! I wanted to get it up on time so I won't have time to check for mistakes until later on.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was early afternoon on a Saturday and Prompto was walking around the local park taking pictures with his new camera that Cor gave him for his sixteenth birthday. Prompto loved this particular park as there were so many different flower types, all with different colours that stood out around the surrounding green grass. Prompto had managed to get plenty of pictures of the colourful flowers, a few of a squirrel he saw in a tree, a couple of the fountain in the centre of the park and some of the sun in the sky. He was currently sat under one of the many trees in the park going through all the pictures he had taken so far. He doesn’t often go out alone anymore, all of his spare time is mostly taken up by Noctis but the Prince had some sort of training today at the Citadel. He sometimes came here with Cor but he also had to go into work today. So instead of sitting around his room all day, he decided to make use of his free time and fill up his memory card.

Rumours started spreading around the school a few months ago that involved Prompto. Turns out someone had found out that Cor Leonis was his dad and decided to share it with everyone else in the school. For the first week Prompto was constantly being harassed with questions about his dad and why it was such a secret. Turns out the news got spread further then the school and he suddenly found his face on the front page of the Insomnia newspaper. It was so embarrassing that Prompto had to take a couple of days off school. He had never seen Cor so angry. Prompto still didn’t really understand why it was such a big deal that Cor had a son. Even Noctis hardly appears in the media and he’s the freaking Prince! Luckily after a month everything died down and he was no longer approached at school and in public. He thinks it’s mostly thanks to Noctis. Whenever someone would look towards Prompto the Prince would give them a look that even scared Prompto. It was like the Prince was daring them to approach the pair, obviously no one dared go against the Prince so Prompto was left alone.

Smiling down at a particular photo Prompto took, he noticed three shadows getting closer to him. Looking up he saw three boys from his school. They share some classes together but Prompto has never spoken to any of them. “All on your own Leonis? If I can even call you that…can’t be too sure…” one of the boys said chuckling towards the end of his sentence. Prompto frown and replied, “What does that mean?”. All three boys laughed looking down at Prompto, the same boy who spoke before looked Prompto in the eye and said, “well you don’t look much like your dad do ya? Oh wait…you were adopted, weren’t you? Seems no one wants you around.” Prompto was shocked, he had no idea what to say and couldn’t believe someone could be the mean. Prompto stood up not wanting to feel any smaller then he already was, unfortunately the boys were slightly taller than him so he still felt small. A quick thought popped into his head that they might start getting physical but that thought was gone as soon as he realised how busy the park was. No way were these boys stupid enough to hit someone in front of loads of people.

“That’s not true! You don’t know what you’re saying!” Prompto raised his voice slightly to get his point across. One of the other boys decided to join in now, smirking at Prompto. “You don’t even look Lucian. No one from here is blond, could be from Tenebrae but I doubt it…you seem more like a Niff” the other boys started laughing at this, patting each other on the backs as a reward for the insult. Prompto could feel a lump forming in his throat, he knew the words weren’t true, but they still hurt. He didn’t want to cry in front of these boys, he didn’t want to give them that pleasure of seeing him cry. “Shut up…” Prompto mumbled still maintaining eye contact, determined to control his emotions. After more laughter from the boys it looked like they were about to turn around a leave but the third boy that was yet to say anything turned his head over his shoulder and said with a smirk, “you were just a pity adoption. He isn’t really your dad. Just something to help boost the Immortals public image, just like what Prince Noctis uses you for. A common friend to make him seem more humble and down to earth. No one actually cares about you” and with that they all walked away carrying on with their day like they hadn’t just completely destroyed someone’s self-esteem and self-worth. Prompto couldn’t help it now, the tears were rolling down his face. He was stood completely alone under a tree in the middle of a park. All he wanted right now was his dad. So his picked his bag up and stuffed his camera away in it and started to run to the one place he away avoided.

He started running to the Citadel. 

* * *

 

After 10 minutes of running, Prompto finally made it to the Citadel. He quickly stopped outside the gates and looked around to see how to get into the building. A guard noticed him so Prompto ran up to him. “Please, I need to see Cor! It’s really important! Please!” Prompto hysterically said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. The guard looked at him like he was crazy and that made Prompto even more frustrated. “Do you have an appointment with him?” the guard asked Prompto. Prompto shook his head quickly, “no but I really need to see him, I’m Prompto his s…” Prompto started explaining before he was cut off by the guard. “I’m sorry young man, but without an appointment I can’t let you into the building, now please be on your way” the guard interrupted and then started to walk away. “Wait! Noct…Prince Noctis! I’m his best friend!” Prompto started shouting again, desperate to get into the Citadel. The guard quickly turned around with an angry face and shouted back to Prompto, “Listen kid if you don’t get out of here I’m going to have to call security.” Prompto was trying to keep calm whilst trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

“Not bad work today Princess” Gladio said whilst patting Noctis on the back. Noctis and Gladio had just finished their training for the day and were walking out of the training grounds and back to the front entrance of the Citadel. Noctis really hated training on the weekends, especially when he would rather spend his time with Prompto. It was crazy how close him and Prompto had become only after a year. Prompto was so special to Noctis, he was so thankful to have his friend in his life. He was about to reply to Gladio when he heard some loud voices coming from the front gate. “Wonder what’s going on over there” Gladio said aloud. Noctis stopped and looked towards the gate and he couldn’t believe what he saw. Prompto was arguing with the guard at the gate. “Prompto!?” Noctis called out running towards the gate. “Hey wait!” Gladio called out, running to catch up with the Prince.so

Stopping behind the gate Noctis got a good look at Prompto. His face was red and his eyes were wet with tears, along with wet streaks down his cheeks. “Prom? What’s wrong? What happened?” Noctis asked urgently, wanting to be able to help his friend as soon as possible. Prompto quickly turned his head towards Noctis and ran up to him, a gate separating the two of them. “Noct please! You gotta let me in! I need to see my dad, please!” Prompto begged his best friend. Noctis was so confused with Prompto’s desperate attempts to get into the Citadel. Prompto always told him he tried to avoid this building, not wanting to associate himself with it. Noctis never understood why but he knew Prompto must be desperate to come here for something.

“Let him in. Open the gates, let him in.” Noctis found himself ordering to the guard in the ‘prince’ voice as Gladio and Ignis liked to call it. The guard did a quick bow before allowing Prompto inside. As soon as the gap was big enough Prompto ran into Noctis’ open arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, head buried in Noct’s collarbones. Noctis didn’t realise Prompto was crying until he felt the tears wet his t-shirt. “Hey Prom, it’s alright. What do you need?” Noctis quietly asked Prompto, running a hand up and down his back in a way he hoped would be comforting for the blond boy. “My dad. I need to see my dad Noct, please…” Prompto sniffed a reply. “Of course. Let’s go find him” Noct said releasing Prompto from their hug and turning around to find Gladio watching the pair with raised eyebrows. “Oh…Prom this is Gladio…Gladio this is Prompto” Noctis introduced the pair. “Hi” Prompto mumbled with a little wave, trying to calm himself down and not embarrass himself any further. “Hey kid, nice to finally meet ya. Princess here doesn’t stop talking about you.” Gladio said with a grin on his face. Prompto gave a weak chuckle at the nickname Gladio has for Noctis whilst Noct just rolled his eyes. “It just so happens that I know where the Marshall is. Follow me” Gladio instructed and they started making their way towards the entrance of the Citadel, with Noct’s arm around Prompto’s shoulder providing some comfort.

* * *

Prompto had stopped crying by the time they reached a large set of doors that were being guarded by two Glaives. “I’m here to see the Marshall” Gladio tells one of the Glaives, Prompto and Noctis just watching from behind Gladio. “Sorry Sir, the meeting he is currently in has overrun and is not planned to finish for at least another hour. You’re free to wait out here until he is finished” the Glaive informs him. Gladio just nodded and turned around to see Prompto now looking down at the floor with his bottom lip held between his teeth, almost like he’s trying not to get upset again. “There’s no point us all waiting here. Why don’t you two go off to Noct’s room and I’ll send the Marshall down when he comes out” Gladio suggests to the two boys. “Good idea Gladio” Noctis agrees with him giving Prompto’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “You’ll feel better with more privacy in my room Prom” Noctis reassures the blond boy. Prompto nods in response, then looks up towards Gladio and whispers a quick “Thanks Gladio” before turning with Noct heading towards the Princes room. “Nice kid” Gladio mumbles to himself whilst spotting a chair to sit down on and wait for Cor to finish with his meeting. 

* * *

When the two boys get to Noctis’ room they both flop back onto the sofa in the centre of the room. Prompto took this time to look around him slightly. This was the first time he had been in the Princes room and couldn’t believe how big it was. In the room they were in was a living area with the sofa they were currently sat on, a coffee table, some bookcases, a desk, a huge TV and games system and Prompto saw two other doors. He assumed one lead to Noct’s bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Noctis noticed him looking around and gave him a nudge and let out a small chuckle, “I’ll give you the grand tour later…right now I wanna know what happened” Noctis said whilst looking at this friend sadly. Prompto was looking down at his lap, he felt bad for worrying Noct but didn’t want to come across as weak by getting so upset over the whole incident. “It’s nothing really Noct, I just overreacted” Prompto mumbled hoping Noctis would drop the topic. But of course, his best friend didn’t drop it.

“Prom…if it was nothing you wouldn’t have gotten that upset. You can tell me anything…anything at all…I’ll never judge you Prom” Noctis reassured Prompto. Prompto looked to his best friend and knew he wasn’t going to let it all slide. He let out a sigh and leant more into Noct’s side so that his head was leaning on the Princes shoulder. Noctis soon placed his arm around Prompto bringing him in closer. “I was at the park and some guys came up to me and just said some stuff that really got to me” Prompto started explaining, before Noct could ask for more information Prompto continued with his story. “They just said stuff about being adopted and Cor not really being my dad and how he only adopted me to better his public image…they also said that about you…that you only hang out with me to make your public image better…” Noctis’ grip around Prompto tightened at these words. He was so angry. “Prom you know that’s not true right? You’re my best friend for life, nothing will come between us, I promise.” Prompto nods his head in response. It was silent for a few more minutes before Noctis spoke up again. “Who are they? I’ll set them straight…” Prompto lifted his head to look Noctis straight in the eye with worry. “It doesn’t matter who they are Noct, what’s done is done. I’m sure they won’t do it again.”

Noctis didn’t understand why Prompto was trying to protect those arseholes who hurt him. Noctis let out a breath and tried to let the anger leave his body. He pulled Prompto closer and they both laid down together on the sofa. No words were spoken between them, just soft breaths and silence. 

* * *

 

When Cor had finished his meeting, he walked out with Clarus and Regis only to see Gladio waiting outside the meeting room. Cor just assumed Gladio was waiting for his father so didn’t think anything of it until Gladio called out to him. “Marshall!” All three men turned to look at Gladio walking over to them. “Gladio? What’s the problem?” Cor asked with confusion in his face. The boy didn’t look hurt, and even if he was surely he would speak to his father about any injuries. “Prompto is here” Gladio suddenly says. This causes all thoughts in Cor’s head to come to a halt. Prompto. Why would Prompto be here? He hated the Citadel. Before Cor’s mind could think of any scenarios Cor snapped out of his daze and looked at Gladio. “Why? Where is he?” Cor asked concern now coating his voice. “I’m not certain why he came to be honest. Me and Noct found him arguing with the guard at the gate to be let in. He was crying and looked really upset. Obviously Noctis let him in and they’re currently in his Highness’ room waiting for your arrival” Gladio explained. Without much thought, Cor started walking down to the Prince’s quarters worrying about his son. If he paid attention he would have noticed Regis was following him, but he was too focused on finding his son.

* * *

As soon as Cor and Regis got to the Princes room, they knocked on the door but heard to reply or any noise at all. Cor decided to just open the doors and walk in with Regis close behind him. What they found was the opposite to what Cor was expecting. Noctis and Prompto were asleep on the sofa together, the Princes arms around the blond boy in a protective manner, and Prompto had his head buried underneath Noctis’ chin, hands gripping on to the dark-haired boy’s shirt. They both looked so peaceful, the complete opposite to how Gladio explained Prompto looked earlier. “Well I wasn’t expecting that” Regis quietly expressed with a small smile on his face. Regis was glad his son had found a friend who he obviously cared so much about. “Yeah…I better wake him, take him home” Cor muttered more to himself, but Regis still nodded his head in agreement. Cor needed to know what happened to his son and make sure everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them all!!!
> 
>  
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	9. Always Your Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my dad, right? You wanted me? Please…don’t leave me” Prompto mumbles with heavy breaths. Cor was shocked at these questions, he’s never seen Prompto liked this, he wraps his arms around Prompto tighter giving him a quick squeeze and rubbed his back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been so busy with university that I had no time to even think about writing a new chapter. BUT I have now finished so I will have so much more time to write more chapters!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's not my best work, I struggled to get back into writing mode, but hopefully each chapter will get better!

Cold. That was the first thing that popped into Prompto’s head. It was so cold, so icy, he didn’t know where he was. The last thing he remembered was being upset and sitting with Noctis. Looking around all he could see was ice and snow, he concluded that he must be dreaming.  
“You are distressed young one” a female voice calls out to him. He turns towards the voice he somewhat recognises from his childhood. Taking small steps towards the voice he finds a figure. Upon closer inspection he realises it’s Shiva. Prompto let out a small chuckle in disbelief. Now he knew he was dreaming.  
“I guess you could say that” Prompto replies, staring at Shiva like she might disappear with a blink. Shiva just looked at Prompto like she was expecting him to do something. Prompto didn’t know what to do or say. He was so confused.  
“I’m dreaming right?” Prompto questions firstly, Shiva nods in response and Prompto takes that as an invitation to continue. “Okay, good…so I’m dreaming. Next question…how come I know I’m dreaming? And why are you here? I mean no offence or anything…” Prompto trailed off hoping not to offend the Astral before him.  
“You have a gift young one, one that I cannot share with you at this time” Shiva explains whilst continuing to look down at Prompto. Prompto’s face formed into a questionable frown, “Why?” he asked.  
“The shock of the truth could cause problems for you. It could affect your ability to wake from this dream world, may even cause you to fall into a coma. But do not fret child, you will find out the truth soon enough. Trust me.” Shiva replied with a small smile on her face. Prompto was even more confused now. What truth was she talking about? Before Prompto could question Shiva any further he started to hear another voice in the distance. Listening carefully to it he noticed it was a deeper voice…a man’s voice. Looking around everything was starting to fade away, Shiva just nodded her head and flew upwards until Prompto couldn’t see her anymore.

“Prompto! Come on Prompto, wake up!” Prompto knew that voice it was Cor! Before he could do anything, everything faded to black. 

* * *

When Prompto opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Cor’s face. Before either Cor or Prompto can say anything Prompto immediately sits up and latches on to Cor swinging his arms around his neck. The movement causes Noctis to wake up, but he continues to lay there, watching Prompto with curious eyes. Cor didn’t realise Prompto was crying until he felt drops of tears on his shoulder.  
“Hey Kid, what’s wrong?” Cor asks trying to pull Prompto away so he can see his face but Prompto wasn’t moving, holding on tighter to Cor. Between sobs Cor could just about here Prompto mumbling words into his shoulder.  
“You’re my dad, right? You wanted me? Please…don’t leave me” Prompto mumbles with heavy breaths. Cor was shocked at these questions, he’s never seen Prompto liked this, he wraps his arms around Prompto tighter giving him a quick squeeze and rubbed his back.  
“Noctis…let us leave” Regis speaks out to Noctis. Cor honestly forgot about the two royals being in the room. Noctis moved off the sofa and left his bedroom with the King giving Cor some privacy with his son. Cor was finally able to pull Prompto away slightly so he could see his face. Prompto had sad eyes that looked straight into Cor’s with uncertainty. Cor wiped away Prompto’s tears and held his face in his hands.  
“Of course I’m your dad Prompto, what happened? What caused all these questions?” Cor questioned. Prompto just shakes his head refusing to speak about what happened. Cor just let out a sigh and started to stand up. Prompto looked up to Cor with a confused face and before he could ask what Cor was doing, Cor held onto Prompto’s hand and pulled him up so he was standing in front of him.  
“Let’s go home kiddo” Cor says whilst putting his arm around Prompto and walking out of the Prince’s bedroom. 

* * *

20 minutes later they were both sat on the sofa with Prompto leaning against Cor.  
“I guess I’m a bit too old to be sitting like this with you huh?” Prompto quietly says staring into space. His mind was replying today’s events and he was getting tired of it. Cor gave a small chuckle and put his arm around Prompto. “You’ll never be too old for this Prompto…and I’d hardly call 16 too old…anyway, time to stop avoiding the subject of what happened today.” Prompto let out a deep breath, he knew Cor would make him tell him what happened.  
“Well it all started in the park. I was taking some pictures with the camera you brought me and some guys came up to me and just started saying stuff and I just let it get to me…it’s no big deal dad really” Prompto explains hoping Cor doesn’t make a big deal out of it.

“What did they say Prompto” Cor said with a deep voice that Prompto calls his ‘Marshall’ voice. “Just that you adopted me for your public image, and that Noct only hangs out with me for his image too” Cor stiffened when listening to Prompto, the arm around him getting tighter. “Tell me their names Prompto” Cor said. Prompto didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to cause more trouble with getting Cor involved. “Prompto. Tell me their names” Cor sternly said whilst standing up to look at Prompto. Prompto felt so small at this moment so he decided to stand up as well, even though he was still shorter then Cor he felt a little better.

“I’m not telling you their names…I don’t want any more trouble. I doubt they’ll do it again. Please dad…let it go” Prompto begged his dad. Cor’s face fell into a soft expression as he let out a deep breath before slightly smiling. “Okay. Fine. But if it happens again understand that you will give me their names and I will be taking action against them” Cor explains. Prompto eagerly nods and gives Cor a smile. “Thanks dad” Prompto says as Cor places a hand on the top of his head ruffling his hair. “No problem Kid, now what would you like for dinner?” Cor asked whilst walking into the kitchen. Prompto smiled to himself, glad that his dad was letting it go and moving on. Feeling better than he did earlier, he followed Cor into the kitchen getting ready to try and convince him to order some junk food for the two of them. Prompto has tried on multiple occasions to get Cor to order food in and he has only been successful three times in his whole life.

However, today marks the fourth time he’s been successful.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and leaving comments and kudos! I really do appreciate it!
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Prompto gives him a soft smile, “You mean the world to me Noct, without you I’d have no friends. I’ll be with you Noct for as long as you’ll have me.” Prompto says whilst leaning his head against Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis smiles and leans his head on top of Prompto’s, “Forever” Noctis whispers just loud enough for Prompto to hear. “Ever at your side” Prompto whispers back.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prom have their first kiss!!!  
> I hope this doesn't feel too rushed!
> 
> Enjoy <3

A few weeks had passed since the incident in the park and both Cor and Prompto have seemed to move on from it. So far Prompto hasn’t had any more trouble with that group of boys or anyone else. Deep down Prompto feels that someone has said something to them, maybe Cor or Noctis, but either way he doesn’t care anymore, he’s moved on from it.

It was a Friday afternoon, Prompto had just finished school and instead of going to the arcade and hanging out with Noctis like he normally does, Cor asked him to come straight home. This made Prompto nervous, he felt like something bad had happened, Cor never asked him to come straight home. After splitting ways with Noctis with promises to meet over the weekend, he started making up different scenarios in his head about what Cor wanted to talk about. Each scenario was getting worse and worse until he noticed he was already walking down his street. Looking at his house nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was still just the one car so no Glaives or Crownsguard were round which was a good sign. Opening the door, Prompto took a deep breath before calling out to Cor.

“Dad? I’m home!” Prompto closed the door, threw his bag down and made his way to the kitchen where he thought Cor may be. He was right, Cor was making himself a hot drink with his back turned to Prompto. “Hey kiddo, want a drink?” Cor greeted Prompto without turning to face him. “I’m good thanks…but dad…you’ve got me freaking out” Prompto answered leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. Cor turned to face Prompto with his coffee held in his hand. Leaning against the counter Cor said to Prompto, “What’s got you freaked out?”  
Prompto frowned in response looking Cor dead in the eye. “Are you kidding me!? You wanted me home straight after school! That’s never happened before!” Prompto exclaimed with a tone of voice he knew Cor would disapprove of. “Kid, I just wanted to tell you something, nothing bad has happened, I promise” Cor said with a smile making his way out of the kitchen, “come on, let’s go sit on the sofa and talk.”

They both made their way over to the sofa and sat on either end, Prompto with his legs crossed facing Cor with an intense look on his face. He knew Cor told him not to freak out but it was so hard not to…he always freaks out over anything though, it’s just part of who he is!   
“Prompto…stop staring at me like that” Cor said with a chuckle turning to face his son. Prompto didn’t change his expression, still just waiting for Cor to tell him what’s going on. Cor let out a deep breath and had a serious look on his face. “Okay Kiddo, I’m going to make this simple. The King and I both think it’s time I start going out on long-term missions again.” Whatever Prompto was expecting to hear it wasn’t this. Cor continued before Prompto could say anything. “I used to get sent away on these missions a lot before I had you. I was lucky if I spent longer than a week in Insomnia. But then you came along and everything changed. Thank the Gods the King was understanding enough to not send me out anymore. But Prompto, they have a really important mission in Niflheim and they need all of their top soldiers…including me. I don’t want to leave you Kid but the Crown needs me. Lucis needs me.” Cor explained with a determined look but with sad eyes.

Prompto was processing all of this. Was he really ready to be left alone without his dad? Could he stand to be alone? “How long would I be alone for?” Prompto quietly asked, scared of the answer. Cor gave his son a small smile whilst standing up. “I promise son, you won’t be alone when I’m away” Cor said whilst walking towards the back door that lead to their garden. Prompto gave him a curious and confused look, wondering why his dad was walking away during a serious conversation. But then Cor opened the back door and something shot into the house and started running towards Prompto. Within seconds, Prompto had quite a large dog jumping up at him. “Oh em gee…OH EM GEE! DAD! You got me a dog!?” Prompto pretty much yelled whilst stroking the excitable dog in front of him. Cor walked back over and knelt down next to the dog and looked up at Prompto with a smile on his face, “He’s all yours kiddo. Thought he’d help keep you company and something to distract you when I’m out on these missions” Cor explains to him. Prompto looked away from the dog to face his dad with a huge grin on his face. “Thanks Dad, this really will help a lot” 

* * *

The next day Prompto asked Noctis to meet him at the park to meet his new dog. He hadn’t told Noctis Cor got him a fury friend, he wanted to see the look on Noctis’ face. It was just over lunch time and it was actually pretty empty in the park considering it was a Saturday. Prompto laid down on the grass watching the clouds drift about, his new dog sitting next to him looking around. Prompto was really lucky with this dog, he was already house trained and walked really well on the lead and was even able to be let off. He currently had his lead off and he choose to sit with Prompto, this gave Prompto a warm feeling inside. He’s only had the dog for less than 24 hours and he couldn’t imagine losing him.

“Whose dog did you steal this time then?” a voice he instantly recognised as Noctis spoke out. Letting out a chuckle Prompto sat back up to look at Noct with a smile. Noctis sat down next to Prompto and started stroking the dog. “He’s mine…” Prompto said watching his best friends face to see his reaction. “Yeah right” Noctis laughed continuing to pet the dog. “I’m being serious. Cor got me him to help me deal with him going away on long-term missions again” Prompto explains. Noctis’ smile dropped and his eyes turned to the blond boy. This is not the reaction Prompto was expecting. “I’m so sorry Prom. Do you want me to talk to my dad about it? Try and see if I can convince him to let Cor stay?” Noctis asked with a serious look that made Prompto have butterflies in his stomach. It was nice to see how much Noctis cared for him. Prompto gave his friend a smile and shook his head, “Nah, Dad really wants to get back out there. Can’t stop him doing what he loves anymore then I already have” Prompto explained with a sad voice. “Prom, you know your dad loves you more than he does his job right?” Noctis questioned. Prompto nodded his head and looked up at his friend, “Yeah I know, doesn’t make it any easier though.” Noctis nodded his head in understanding. He too felt his father loved his role as King more than he did his own son at times.

Changing the subject, Noctis finally brings up the dog situation again. “So…who’s this little guy? Well…not so little guy” Noctis asked with a chuckle instantly seeing Prompto’s mood change to a happier one. “This is Rex” Prompto answers giving Rex a quick kiss on the nose. “That’s a good name for a dog. But do you know what it means?” Noctis asks and when Prompto shakes his head he continues talking, “It means the same thing that my dad’s name means…it means King” Noctis says with a chuckle. Prompto looked confused at this. “How can two different names mean the same thing?” Prompto asks. “Don’t ask me how Latin works dude. Anyway, tell me more about Rex” Noctis once again changes to subject away from name meanings. “Cor said he’s a rescue dog so they don’t know his exact age, can only estimate him being between 2 and 3 years which is still pretty young. He’s a Husky in case you couldn’t tell and a big one too. I don’t really know much about his past, but he’s already trained really well” Prompto explains smiling towards Rex who was panting away. “Looks like a good boy to me” Noctis says with a smile. 

Noctis and Prompto both lay on the grass next to each other, not speaking, just listening. They can hear the pants that Rex is letting off, the water rushing down the nearby lake that runs through the park, the birds flying above them, and they can even hear children laughing from the opposite half of the park where the majority of people are. They may both look peaceful laying like this but Noctis’ mind wouldn’t shut up. There was no doubt how he felt about Prompto, he knew he liked him more than a best friend probably should. He accepted these feelings when the whole bullying incident happened and he had to comfort Prompto. He thought that once he accepted these feelings he’d be able to continue living normally like nothing had changed, but whenever he was with Prompto all he thought about was telling him how he felt. But obviously the fear of rejection was there. He couldn’t lose his best friend because of his own stupid feelings. But would he be able to hold on to them for so long. 

He spends the next ten minutes like this, silently arguing with himself, when he suddenly sits up and looks down at Prompto. Prompto honestly thought Noctis was asleep so the quick movement made him jump. “You know I’ll always be there for you Prom” Noctis quietly mumbles. Prompto sits up next to Noctis so their shoulders were pressed against one another. “Noct…where did that come from?” Prompto questions softly, still appreciating what Noctis said but confused to why he felt the need to share it. “I just need you to know how much you mean to me Prom. Without you I’d be so alone” Noctis sadly says looking down at his hands. Prompto gives him a nudge against his shoulder with a small smile, “you’d still have Gladio and your other friend Ignis, who I am still yet to meet…although he kinda scares me from what I’ve heard from you…oh, shoot, going off topic, sorry” Prompto rambles on speaking before he even knows what’s coming out of his mouth. “I may have them two but they’re there because they have to be. Prom I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who has chosen to be in my life, everyone else had to be there” Noctis explains desperately hoping Prompto understands his importance. Prompto gives him a soft smile, “You mean the world to me Noct, without you I’d have no friends. I’ll be with you Noct for as long as you’ll have me.” Prompto says whilst leaning his head against Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis smiles and leans his head on top of Prompto’s, “Forever” Noctis whispers just loud enough for Prompto to hear. “Ever at your side” Prompto whispers back.

Noctis draws in a deep breath when hearing those words. Prompto wants to be with him forever meaning there could be a chance Prompto shares the same feelings he does. Before he knows what he’s doing he lifts his head up and places a hand on Prompto’s cheek slowly caressing it. Prompto had wide shocked eyes but he’s not flinching away. Before Noctis can talk himself out of it he leans in and places a chaste kiss on Prompto’s lips. Their lips were not together for more than a few seconds yet Noctis felt like his lips were on fire, they were tingling and he loved the feeling. Prompto hadn’t really reacted to the kiss yet, just stared at Noctis with now blushing cheeks. Noctis could feel the heat from the one cheek that he still had his hand over. Noctis was about to move his hand thinking Prompto wasn’t interested when Prompto’s own hand landed on top of his own keeping his hand against Prompto’s cheek. A small smile graced Prompto’s face as he looked Noctis in the eyes, “so…that just happened…” Prompto says shyly which is the complete opposite of how he acts around Noctis. Noctis bit his lip when replying, “was it okay?” he asks still not 100% sure if Prompto was happy about it. Prompto just nods his head and a smirk finds its way onto Noctis’ face. “Mind if I do it again?” Noctis asks eyes glancing down at Prompto’s lips. Prompto shows off his signature smile as he leans in towards Noctis. Noctis meets him halfway lips slotting together like they were made for each other. These were the first kisses both boys have ever had so it took them a while to get the kissing just right. They found it was quite difficult to kiss when both parties were grinning. They pulled apart and decided to lay on the grass together again, this time with their arms wrapped around one another’s and Prompto’s head against Noctis’ shoulder. 

* * *

A few hours later Prompto finally returned home with Rex. He still couldn’t believe that he kissed Noctis…several times in fact! He was so happy that he forgot about his earlier conversation with Cor, but he knew he’d get through missing his dad…he had Noctis and Rex…he’d be fine. “That was a long walk…I was about to ask the King to release the Glaives to search for you” he joked looking at Prompto walk across the room to join him on the sofa, Rex following behind. “Haha very funny” Prompto says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Cor gave him a funny look, “what’s caused that smile to be on your face?” Cor curiously asked his son. Prompto blushed slightly praying to the Gods Cor didn’t notice the blush, “Just had a good day with Rex, we met up with Noctis and just hung out at the park” Prompto answered. He wasn’t lying…just missed out all the kissing and cuddling parts of his afternoon with the Prince. Cor just hummed in response and turned his attention back to the TV, Prompto tried so hard to stop smiling but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t wait to see Noctis tomorrow at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to everyone who continues to read each chapter and leave comments and kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	11. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The restaurant they decided to go to was quite high class for Prompto. He’s never been to a place so fancy. Everyone around them was wearing full on suits with ties and waistcoats. To say he felt underdressed was an understatement. He didn’t even fully understand the menu he was given, it was like each dish had a weird name with no description of what was actually in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter is up! I really struggled with this one and lost inspiration for a bit but I finally got it done.  
> I now have a rough idea of when Prompto finds out he is the missing prince so we have a few more chapters to go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was currently lunch time and Noctis and Prompto were sat on the school roof making small conversation. The two boys were leaning against each other when Prompto decided to bring up the topic of their first date. “What do you think about going on our first date Noct?” Prompto asks looking up from the shoulder his head was leaning on to look at Noctis’ reaction. “Aren’t dates an excuse to get to know each other? I mean I think we know each other pretty well already don’t you think?” Noctis replies truthfully, seeming disinterested in the topic. That was until Noctis saw the disappointed look Prompto was displaying, Prompto tried to quickly cover it up but he wasn’t quick enough, Noctis saw the disappointment. Before Prompto could say anything Noctis quickly added more, “Although it would be nice to spend even more time with you” Noctis shows Prom a small smile, “How about the arcade?” Noctis asks. Prompto furrows his eyebrows with confusion before replying with, “Dude. Seriously? We always go there! The first date has to be special…” Prompto trails off with a deep blush appearing on his face. Noctis looked down at Prom with such adoration. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Prompto. It’s only been a few days but it feels like he’s met his soulmate, like they’ve always been together like this. “Okay Prom, something special…lets have a think” Noctis replies giving Prompto a quick kiss on the lips. Prompto showed off his trademark grin and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

The two boys decided to go out for dinner which they’ve never done together before. They’ve visited fast food places together, but they don’t count that. Now all Noctis had to do was ask Ignis if he could take him and Prompto to the restaurant, which means telling Ignis he will be going on a date with his best friend. Noctis didn’t think Ignis would judge him but he still had some nerves about how Ignis would react. Ignis has only met Prompto a handful of times and each time they were in the same room for about 5 minutes before Ignis would excuse himself and leave. Noctis took a deep breath and released it when looking at the small clock hung up and the wall. Now was his last chance to tell Ignis before he left the apartment to go home.

“I shall be off now then Highness” Ignis’ voice rang out from across the kitchen. Noctis started to panic slightly thinking he had missed his opportunity so he quickly shouted out to Ignis, “Wait! Specs I need to talk to you about something”. Noctis heard Ignis’ footsteps leave the kitchen and into the living room where he was seated. “Is everything okay?” Ignis asked with a concerned look on his face. “Oh yeah everything is fine…I just need a favour for tomorrow evening.” Noctis explained, whilst Ignis took a seat on the armchair next to Noctis. “Of course, do go on” Ignis encouraged with a small smile on his lips. “Okay…umm…I..I was wondering If you could drive me and Prompto to this restaurant tomorrow evening?” Noctis asked with a frown, still concerned to how Ignis will react. Ignis’ facial expression didn’t change at all, he continued to stare at the Prince before replying with, “Of course Highness, are the two of you celebrating something?” Ignis questioned. Noctis looked down at the hands in his lap, “kinda I guess, we’re um…we’re going on a date…” Noctis mumbled just clear enough that Ignis could understand. Ignis looked surprised for a few seconds before making himself look neutral as always. “Well that sounds like a lovely evening Noctis, of course I can drive you. And may I remind you that a restaurant requires a smart look” Ignis replied whilst standing up, “Will that be all Highness?” he asked the black haired boy who looked shocked by Ignis reaction. “Yeah thanks Iggy” Noctis replied eventually with a smile on his face. Ignis gave a quick nod of the head and walk towards the front door of the apartment. That went a lot easier the Noctis thought it would. He was expecting to get a lecture about having to marry a noble and having children for the future of Lucis. Looking at the clock on the wall again he decided to start getting ready for bed and maybe have a quick look at his clothes to see what he had to wear for tomorrow. He was both nervous and excited for his date.

* * *

Prompto gave himself the once over in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. Luckily Cor was working late tonight so it was just Prompto and Rex. Rex was currently laying in his bed watching Prompto. “Okay Rex, how do I look?” Prompto asks his dog with a grin. Rex just turns his head to the side then yawns and lays back down. “That bad huh?” Prompto laughs to himself. Prompto was wearing the only smartish outfit he owned which consisted of black skinny fitted suit trousers and a grey button up shirt with a pair of somewhat clean converse. It’s the best he could do. He just hoped Noctis didn’t turn up in a full Prince-like outfit. Before he could worry himself any further there was a knock on the door, 6pm, perfect timing. Prompto ran towards the front door with Rex close behind him. When Prompto opened the door he was greeted by Noctis looking as handsome as ever. Noctis was wearing pretty much the same thing, but his shoes were a lot cleaner.

“Hey Prom, you look amazing” Noctis greeted with a smile, letting his eyes travel up and down his boyfriend. Prompto blushed slightly from the compliment and gave Noct a shy smile, “you look great too Noct. You really do look like a Prince” Prompto joked. Noctis rolled his eyes in response and held his hand out for Prompto to take. Prompto said goodbye to Rex, locked the door behind him and took Nocts hand. Once they reached the car, Noctis held the door open for Prompto to climb in before climbing in himself.

“Good evening Prompto” an accented voice greeted Prompto once he was in the car. It was Ignis, Noct’s advisor who he had only met a few times. “Hey Ignis, thanks for driving us” Prompto replied, remembering his manners that Cor always told him to use. “Not a problem Prompto” Ignis said looking at Prompto in the rear-view mirror with a small smile. Ignis started driving off towards the restaurant they chose for their date. Noctis grabbed hold of Prompto’s hand again giving it a quick squeeze with a shy smile on his lips. Prompto gave him a small smile in reply before looking out the window watching the world go by.

* * *

Twenty minutes later both boys were sat at their table with menus in their hands. The restaurant they decided to go to was quite high class for Prompto. He’s never been to a place so fancy. Everyone around them was wearing full on suits with ties and waistcoats. To say he felt underdressed was an understatement. He didn’t even fully understand the menu he was given, it was like each dish had a weird name with no description of what was actually in it. Noctis must have felt his discomfort because he softly calls out to Prompto, “hey Prom, you okay?” Noctis asks with a soft smile. Prompto gives Noct a quick smile back, “yeah, I guess I’m just not use to being out in fancy places. I mean I have no idea what most of these dishes are” Prompto replied with a small chuckle. Noctis gave him a crooked smile and replied with, “want me to order for you? I think I pretty much know what you do and don’t like”. Prompto let out a small breath whilst nodding his head slightly, “yeah Noct, that’d be great. Thanks buddy”. 

* * *

Half hour later both boys were starting to eat their food. Noctis made a great choice for Prompto’s food, it was some type of meat in a tomato and basil sauce. They had chatted to each other about things they would normally talk about, like school and KingsKnight whilst they waited for their food, but their conversations were starting to become more personal and about stuff they had never really spoken to one another about.

“I’m just really scared Prom. My Dad seems to be getting worse and I’m not ready to become King…I’m not ready to lose him” Noctis explains with his eyes cast downward, playing with the food on his plate. Prompto didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to make Noctis feel better when the topic was so serious, he didn’t want to come across as un-sympathetic and uncaring. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Prompto reached over the table to take Noctis’ hand into his own and give it a hard squeeze. “I can’t understand how you’re feeling Noct, it must be awful. But know this, I will always be there for you…whenever you need me” Prompto replied whilst continuing to hold Noctis’ hand. Noctis looked up towards Prompto and their eyes met. Noctis nodded his head once and replied, “Thanks Prom…that means the world to me”. Prompto wasn’t used to seeing Noct open up about sensitive topics, but maybe with them developing their relationship it has opened new doors for conversation and trust. Either way he felt special that Noctis decided to be vulnerable in front of him.

* * *

Ignis had just parked the car outside Prompto’s house at around half 11 at night. They didn’t mean to stay out this late they just lost track of time together. Prompto opened the door ready to climb out when he quickly turned his head to address Ignis. “Thanks for the lift Ignis. It was nice seeing you” Prompto said, remembering to be polite. Ignis turned towards Prompto with a smiling replying with “You’re very welcome Prompto. I look forward to seeing you again.” Prompto nodded and climbed out the car with Noctis following him out. Noctis closed the door behind him then turned to face Prompto. “I had such a great night Noct” Prompto said with a wide grin on his face. “Me too Prom” Noct replied with a smile just as big as Prompto’s. The two boys embraced each other, Prompto’s arms around Noct’s neck and Noctis’ around Prom’s waist. “I can’t wait for the next date” Prompto giggled just under Noctis’ ear. They pulled away from one another and Noctis replied with “me too”.

The two boys just stared into each other’s eyes for a while before they both starting leaning in. Their lips met and it was instant bliss for both of them. Neither one of them thinks they’ll ever get tired of this feeling. With their lips gliding together, Noctis nips on Prompto’s bottom lip a couple of times before they break apart, both displaying rosy cheeks and toothy grins. “I’ll see you at school?” Noctis asks, moving his hands away from Prompto’s body. “Yeah, see you at school. Have a good night Noct” Prompto replied giving Noct one last peck before walking towards his front door. Surprisingly the front door was open but he didn’t think much of it, turning around to give Noct a quick wave before walking inside and shutting the door. He couldn’t believe how well their date had gone, he was so happy. He walked towards the kitchen with the intention of getting a glass of water but when he walked into the living room he saw a dark figure looking out the window. It was Cor and he looked angry with his hands on his hips. “Dad?” Prompto called out to him. Cor turned towards Prompto with a scowl on his face. “What the hell was that?” Cor angrily asked. Prompto’s eyes went wide when he realised his dad had just seen him make out with Noctis outside. Only one word poped into his head.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has 6700 hits! Thats crazy!! Thank you so much to everyone who reads these chapters! 
> 
> Okay so I just wanted to quickly let you guys know that it is likely that this fic will be a slow update one as I now work full time (Monday to Saturday) which leaves little time to myself.  
> But I promise I will not leave this story unfinished! It may only be a new chapter a month or every two months but trust me I will never leave a story unfinished! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


	12. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I don’t know how to say this, but it appears our sons are dating, and I obviously have some concerns about this, and I assume you will have some too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!   
> I'll let you all get straight to reading and will explain myself in the endnotes.
> 
> Previously: Noctis and Prompto just had their first date, but Prompto returned home to find his Dad had seen him and Noctis share a kiss.

“Dad…don’t freak out…please” Prompto started with. “You better start explaining kid” Cor firmly said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Prompto was looking at Cor like a lost puppy, not quite sure what to say. A minute passed with Prompto not saying a word. “Prompto” Cor firmly said. Prompto looked back up at his dad and let out a small breath. “I just went out for dinner with Noct.” Cor raised an eyebrow to show Prompto that he knew there was more to it then that. “Okay” Prompto sighed, looking back down at his feet. “We kinda went on a urr…went on a…umm…we kinda went on a date…” Prompto quietly explained. Prompto didn’t want to talk to his dad about this stuff, especially since the date just happened and the relationship still being new and fresh.

Cor was just staring at his son, not even blinking. A few seconds went passed and Cor was yet to react. “Please say something dad” Prompto pleaded. The longer Cor was silent the worse Prompto felt. Cor looked away and folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what to say Prompto…I really don’t.” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows in response, a hint of annoyance starting to show on his face. “Is it because Noct’s a guy?!” Prompto slightly raised his voice in response. Cor turned around so quickly to look at the blond boy. “Of course not! I love you no matter what kiddo” Cor explained with a loving voice. “Then what’s the problem?” Prompto asked, still slightly annoyed that his dad seems to have a problem with this, but also relieved that his dad is okay with his sexuality. Cor looked concerned, like he didn’t quite know how to say his current thought. “Oh kid, it’s just that he’s the Prince! And I’m not saying that you’re not good enough for royalty because kid no one will ever be worthy enough to have you. It’s just that his highness has duties he must follow and is in the public eye. I’m just worried” Cor finally explained. Prompto didn’t quite know what to say. Before he could even think of a response Cor started talking again. “Anyway, its late. You go off to bed and I’ll be calling King Regis to discuss this.”

Prompto was about to argue against this buy knew it would be a lost battle once his dad decided something, he was going to follow it through. The only thing Prompto could do whilst walking to his room was to send his boyfriend a text warning him of what was to come.

 

To: Noctis

 

I’m so sorry Noct but Dad found out. Said he’s gunna call your dad.

I’m sorry.

* * *

 

 The phone was already ringing before Cor realised how late it was, but before Cor could quickly hang up the king started talking on the other end of the phone. “Hello Cor, you’re up late” the King answered. “I’m sorry Regis, I didn’t think about how late it was” Cor apologised. “No harm done Cor, I was still awake, I’ve just finished my last report. Now there must be an important reason for you calling me” Regis got straight to the point as always. “Yeah, it concerns out sons” Cor replied. “Go on” Regis said back in a calm voice. “Well I don’t know how to say this, but it appears our sons are dating, and I obviously have some concerns about this, and I assume you will have some too” Cor explained. There was silence on the lune for the next 30 seconds before Regis spoke up. “I see. Why don’t you and Prompto both come over for dinner tomorrow so we can discuss this in person along with the boys” Regis casually suggested. “Oh, umm yes that should be fine Regis.” There was a please hum on the line. “Great, good night Cor.” Before Cor could reply Regis had hung the phone up. Great, dinner with the king tomorrow, Cor thought before going off to bed.

* * *

 

Prompto couldn’t believe what was happening. He was on his way to the Citadel with his Dad to have dinner with the King and his boyfriend. He was so nervous, he felt like anything could happen. He didn’t think he would be able to cope if Noctis was taken away from him. He hadn’t spoken much with Cor since last night, just the occasional question and answer. Prompto was getting too caught up in his head, maybe everything will turn out okay.

When Prompto finally left his overactive mind, he realised they were already at the citadel, Cor was just parking the car. When the engine was turned off the two of them let out a deep breath and sat in silence. “we could just go home” Prompto suggested, keeping his eyes forward. “but you just had to make a big deal about this” Prompto said in annoyance. He and Cor never argued but what his dad has done make him annoyed and slightly angry, which is an emotion he has never felt towards his dad. “Excuse me” Cor replied, irritation starting to build within him. He turned to look at his son who was still facing forward. “You’re the one who had to date the Prince. You could have picked anyone else. Anyone. But you had to go for the most famous teenager in Lucis” Cor accused, not really thinking about what he was saying, the annoyance getting the best of him. Prompto got out the car and slammed the door shit. Not even waiting for Cor to get out he started stomping up the step to the main entrance of the Citadel. As soon as he got to the top step, he thought it would be wise to wait for Cor as he doesn’t know his way around the Citadel due to all his childhood years avoiding this place. Cor caught up with him and without a word to each other they made their way to the kings private dining area.

* * *

They were all sat around a rectangular table, with King Regis at the front of the table with Prompto and Cor on either sides, and Noctis sitting opposite his dad. No one had said a word to each other yet other than the hello when meeting each other. 5 minutes of silence had passed since everyone sat down, both Prompto and Noctis have never felt so awkward before in their lives. Regis must have sensed the awkwardness because he finally started a conversation.

“Well we might as well get this started” everyone turned to face the King. “Noctis, why didn’t you tell me?” Regis asked in a kind voice looking sadly at his son. Noctis looked down at his lap in response. He let out a sigh and said, “I thought that me being the prince would get in the way.” Regis hummed in response whilst slowly nodding his head. “Thank you for being honest Noctis. Now Prompto, why did you not share this with your father?”  Regis asked turning his head to face Prompto. “umm…I didn’t really think about it Your Majesty, it was all still so new. And if I knew how dad was going to react, I probably would never have told him.” Cor let out an annoyed huff. “Don’t be so dramatic Prompto” Cor replies. He never talks to his son like this but he’s so annoyed about this whole situation. “I’m not being dramatic! You told me to date anyone but Noct!” Prompto raised his voice, forgetting he was in front of the king. “HEY!” Noctis exclaimed. “And why is this Cor?” Regis asked, still acting so calm and kept together. Cor’s shoulders fell and his defensive image disappeared. “I don’t want you to get hurt kiddo” Cor explains. Noctis sits up straighter after hearing this. “I’m not going to hurt him!” Noctis shared. “Not intentionally” Cor replied quickly, trying to prevent an argument. “You’re in the public eye, Highness, are you telling me that no one will ever write, publish or spread bad and false things about Prompto?” Cor asked. Noctis slumped back into his chair, defeated.

“That is my choice to make” Prompto whispers just loud enough for all 3 men to hear. “Well as long as you’re happy my son, so am I” Regis explains with a smile. Noctis’ face lit up after hearing his dad say those words. Prompto looked at his dad waiting for his final judgement. “Okay, I guess I’m okay with it” Cor says reluctantly. “good enough for me” Prompt sings happily, grinning at his boyfriend.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, they all said goodbye to one another. Prompto and Noctis were sharing a goodbye kiss before Cor dragged Prompto away.

“Nope”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I cannot express how sorry I am about the long wait!  
> I just didn't realise how little time I would have once starting my new job. And I also lost inspiration about writing this story and lost interest in reading other peoples work. But I finally have that spark back! 
> 
> So if you are continuing to read to, I am so very thankful to you! 
> 
> (I hope the chapter was worth the wait!)

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Lucas because apparently it means 'bright' or 'shining' and I just thought thats so Prompto <3
> 
> Also in case it's not clear, Prompto is Prince Lucas. He isn't actually dead, the Empire just wants everyone to thinks he is. 
> 
> Updates may be slow for this story as I am at uni. I haven't wrote anymore chapters yet, i just have outlines and plans for the next 10 but wanted to get the first one posted.  
> If you are ever confused about what is happening, leave a question in the comment and I'll try to answer it!
> 
> http://chocobobutttt.tumblr.com


End file.
